Cap1: ¿Angel o Demonio?
by Holmen13
Summary: Tres nuevos elegidos fueron elegidos, para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo, El Emperador De Los Digimon, dos de los nuevos elegidos no son lo que parecen, luego descubriran que no son dos y que su destino es más grande de lo que pudieran imaginar
1. Chapter 1

Alguna vez se han preguntado: ¿Que es la soledad? ¿Qué es el silencio? ¿Como se escapa o se introduce en esos sentimientos? Pues la respuesta es demasiado difícil o, quizá, es demasiada fácil, ¡tanto!, que en ocasiones, como siempre sucede, la ignoramos por ser muy sencilla y siempre estar a la vista. Si tan solo nos detuviéramos a ver las cosas con más calma, a disfrutar las pequeñas insignificancias, que en si, no nos brindan, en apariencia, ninguna sensación, tal vez y solo tal vez, podríamos descubrir la formula imperfecta de la felicidad, aquella en donde un pequeño recuerdo de calidez, compañía, apoyo, o tal vez unas palabras, una simple actitud, sean capaces de poder calentar el corazón, y así, no importaría si pasa un día o una eternidad, aquel sentimiento perdurara a través de la oscuros pasillos que forjan el fino velo de los recuerdos.

Sin duda ese fue un verano inolvidable desde entonces Ya han pasado tres años, mientras tanto en el Digimundo.

Hay corran el emperador de los digimons esta aquí – dijo un digimon corriendo como loco porque aros malignos venían no solo detrás de el si no de todos sus amigos.

Estaba atrapado ah muchos digimons pero un aro maligno estaba detrás de Gatomon que gracias a que su anillo mágico toco el aro maligno y al instante dejo de funcionar, pero en ese momento Gatomon pensó que estaba a salvo pero sale un digimon con forma de caballo con un casco y alas lanzo su técnica sobre Gatomon.

En un edificio se ve a un rubio de ojos azules desayunando con su mochila al lado de el, él se levanta da las gracias por el desayuno levanto su plato lo llevo al lavadero.

Mama de Tk: lo siento mucho Tk, es tu primer día de escuela y no puedo acompañarte tengo que terminar este trabajo – la madre de Tk es reportera es un trabajo muy difícil si tienes un hijo porque no te deja casi nada de tiempo.

Tk: no te preocupes mamá, yo puedo ir solo hasta luego – Tk sale de su casa va caminando por el pasillo del edificio cuando llega al ascensor del edificio ve a adentro de el a dos niños.

Tk: buenos días, acabamos de mudarnos a este edificio me llamo Tk Takaishi y estoy en quinto grado me da mucho gusto conocerte – dijo Tk mirando a la pelimorada del ascensor.

Yolei: yo estoy en sexto soy Yolei Hinowe, él es Cody –Yolei izo una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto.

Cody: soy Cody Hida y estoy en tercero es un placer conocerte Tk – cuando Cody termino izo una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto, cuando terminaron de presentarse los dos chicos ahora nombrados como Yolei y Cody se corrieron un poco así entrara Tk al ascensor.

Los tres chicos ya estaban afuera del colegio, Tk venia unos pasos más atrás de Yolei y Cody a él le gustaba mas mirar el mar que estaba al frente del colegio.

Cody: puedes ir a mi casa después de clases para arreglar mi computadora – Cody le comento eso sin mirarla el era un chico muy serio y maduro para su edad no era impulsivo cosa que le ayudaba mucho cuando tenia que tomar alguna decisión peligrosa.

Yolei: si, ¿tu mamá nos ara galletas? – Yolei era lo contrario de Cody era un poco infantil era un poco inmadura pero lo que mas la caracterizaba era que ella si era impulsiva.

Cody: claro que si le preguntare por correo electrónico – Cody le sonreía a Yolei ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos.

Yolei: perfecto – los tres ya habían estrado al patio delantero de la escuela, Tk vio que unos chicos estaban jugando a la pelota cuando a uno se le va hasta donde estaba Tk.

Niño: oye me pasas el balón – Tk lo agarro en ambas manos y se lo lanzo hacia donde estaban jugando.

Una chica de color de pelo marrón estaba sacando sus cosas de su mochila asía su pupitre cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del salón y entro un chico que a Kari le asía temblar hasta los huesos y no savia porque.

Kari: no Kari lo tienes que saludar tú no eres así ahora cuando se acerque lo saludas y asunto arreglado – pensaba Kari ese chico se llamaba Davis Motomiya tenia el cabello de color vino los ojos color marrones claros un color de piel morocho claro su corte de cabello era las patillas largas hasta la altura de la boca las parte de atrás corto y levantado bestia un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las canillas y él lo doblaba hasta debajo de las rodillas era de color azul oscuro usaba una remera mangas cortas era del mismo color que el pantalón pero con una diferencia la remera tenia líneas horizontales color blanco unos tenis color blancos.

Kari: h-hola Davis b-buenos días – Kari se agarraba el pecho con ambas manos ese chico en verdad era terrorífico para ella pero en cierta parte estaba muy agradecida con el por lo que paso hace dos meses atrás.

Davis: si lo que digas – cuando Davis paso al lado de Kari ella se asusto un poco Davis se dio cuanta por que vio que sus manos apretaron con mas fuerza la remera de Kari cuando el paso.

En el Digimundo Agumon cae al piso estaba en una parte del Digimundo que estaba rodeada de árboles.

Agumon: Tai – Agumon estaba llamando a su compañero en el cielo los aros malignos pasaban volando buscando digimons.

En el mundo real a Tai le empezó a sonar su Digibay en señal que Agumon lo estaba llamando, en la escuela primaria el profesor estaba dando el discurso que todos los profesores dan el primer día de clases.

Profesor: quiero que conozcan a un nuevo compañero que tomara clases con nosotros les presento a Tk Takaishi – Tk abre la puerta entra al salón se paro al costado del profesor.

Tk: soy Tk Takaishi me da gusto conocerlos – Tk izo una reverencia ante todo el salón, a Kari se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Profesor: siéntate junto a Motomiya – el profesor le señalo quien era Motomiya, Tk se sentó al lado de Davis Tk se presento ante Davis pero el solo lo ignoro como a todos que le querían hablar.

Tk: ¿Qué acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? jejeje eso seria muy gracioso – Tk le regalo otra sonrisa a Davis para entrar en contacto con el.

Davis: no me molestes y quita esa sonrisa de idiota de al lado mío – Tk dejo de sonreír y lo vio serio ese quico ahora que cruzaron miradas los ojos de Tk reflejaban felicidad, Luz, Esperanza, Vida en cambio la de Davis reflejaba nada una mirada fría como un témpano de hielo sin vida sus ojos estaban muerto.

Tk: ¿Cuál es tu problema? Yo solo quería ser amable – Davis se le iba a lanzar a Tk Kari que estaba viendo todo ya savia que Davis se le lanzaría ella miraba eso con tristeza y miedo pero en eso el profesor hablo.

Profesor: haber joven Takaishi y Motomiya si no dejan de hablar los sacare de mí clase pongan más atención – el profesor había intervenido justo a tiempo Davis se calmo y miro hacia adelante pero Tk lo veía muy confundido los ojos de Davis lo inquietaban mucho.

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo Tentomon, Biyomon y Patamon escapaban volando de Sunimon uso su técnica ¡Oz Implacable! Los tres se separan Biyomon y Tentomon no pudieron esquivar el ataque de Sunimon.

Patamon: Biyomon Tentomon – Patamon estaba escondido en un árbol, en otra parte del bosque del Digimundo se ve a Agumon tirado en el piso y en eso llega Tai.

Agumon: Tai – Tai ayudo a Agumon a levantarse del piso.

Tai: Digievoluciona – Tai saco su Digibay pero el dispositivo estaba muerto no funcionaba.

Agumon: no puedo, no puedo Digievolucionar – Agumon veía triste a Tai por no poder Digievolucionar.

Tai: que pasa porque no puedes Digievolucionar – Tai no entendía nada, en otro lugar se ve a un chico al rededor de varios monitores él estaba observando a Tai.

Ken: jajajaja un consejo ni lo intentes este lugar es mío, no podrás digievolucionar nunca podrás – Ken en su mano izquierda dejo ver un Digibay de color negro y muy distinto que el que tenía la primera generación de elegidos, ahora Sunimon estaba persiguiendo a Tai Agumon y Patamon en eso aparece Gatomon.

Gatomon: por aquí – les señala un lugar y se echa a correr Tai y Agumon la siguen se dirigen a una cueva Sunimon sigue de largo no vio que se habían metido a la cueva.

Tai: por favor si alguien me escucha venga ayudarnos – Tai había escrito en su Terminal-D que lo recibió Yolei en la sala de computación.

Yolei: cielos un correo para Izzy ya se gradúo y todavía le envían correos electrónicos a su dirección, ¿Qué es esto? Creo que Kamiya esta en el quinto grado – Yolei leyó el mensaje y lo estaba imprimiendo, en otra parte de la escuela se veía a un rubio con una pelimarron hablando.

Kari: ¿todavía no has puesto tus cosas en orden? – ella estaba feliz después de tanto tiempo de no ver a su gran amigo Tk.

Tk: bueno si casi – Tk se sentía feliz porque Kari era la única de los elegidos que tenia su edad entonces se llevaba mejor con ella por que era la única que no lo trataba como pequeño en ese entonces.

En ese momento aparece un sujeto atrás de Tk, le rodea con el ante brazo el cuello de Tk y lo estampa contra el piso Kari se quedo paralizada al ver quien era.

Davis: eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo basura – Tk se agarraba la cabeza por poco y le arranca la cabeza con ese golpe.

Tk: oye cual es tu problema maldito – Tk estaba furioso Kari lo veía aun mas asustada nunca antes lo había visto así a Tk.

Davis: me moletas y mucho no tienes idea de cómo odio esa entupida sonrisa de pacotilla que tienes – Davis lo vio directamente a los ojos a Tk cosa que lo puso mas nervioso a Tk.

Tk: pero eso no te da derecho de pegarle a los demás – Tk le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago a Davis, Davis le respondió dándole un rodillazo en las costillas de Tk había empezado una pelea y Kari no savia que hacer.

Kari: BASTAAAAAAA – en eso Tk paro su puño a un centímetro de la cara de Davis, Davis paro su puño a escasos centímetros de la barbilla de Tk.

Davis: hmp luego terminaremos – cuando Davis sale de ese sala que era para guardar los zapatillas Yolei venia corriendo a toda velocidad cosas que cuando vio salir a Davis de ahí ya no podía parar y choco con Davis haciendo que este caiga al piso.

Yolei: lo siento mucho – Yolei se había parado y hacia reverencias frente a Davis para disculparse.

Davis: porque no te fijas por donde corres, cuatro ojos semejantes anteojos y no me viste – Davis la mira con sus ojos llenos de furia y tan obscuros que Yolei no savia que responder estaba aterrada por la mirada de Davis.

Tk: déjala tranquila ya se disculpo – Davis se da la vuelta para mirarlo, Kari se volvió a asustar porque ella pensaba que la pelea ya había acabado.

Davis: no me importa lo que dice la escoria – Tk escucho lo último estaba muy enfadado con lo último que escucho, Davis empezó a caminar alejándose de ellos tres dejándolos conmocionados.

Kari: Davis – dijo muy despacio pero Tk lo escucho aumentando su furia, él conocía bien a Kari y savia que sentía tristeza por Davis y eso lo enfurecía más un sujeto tan desagradable no se merecía que alguien se ponga triste por él.

Tk: Yolei ¿Por qué venias corriendo de esa manera? – Tk vio que a Yolei le habían afectado las palabras de Davis.

Yolei: AH CIERTO, ¿tú eres Kari Kamiya verdad? – Yolei ya se había recuperado no iba a dejar que un patan le arruinara el día.

Kari: si soy yo ¿Por qué? – Yolei le muestra el mensaje de Tai entonces los tres van corriendo hacia la sala de computación en el camino se lo encuentran a Izzy.

Izzy: Yolei déjame utilizar una computadora por favor – Izzy estaba un poco agitado muestra clara que había llegado corriendo.

Yolei: adelante por favor me alegra mucho que nos visites después de que te graduaste – Yolei estaba emocionada por ver a unos de los genios de la computación que tuvo esa escuela.

Tk: hola Izzy – Tk le regalo una de sus características sonrisas.

Kari: Tai envío un correo electrónico – Kari estaba preocupada por su hermano mayor.

Izzy: Tk, Kari – los cuatro chicos se fueron a la sala de computación mientras Izzy programaba la computadora una que otra cosa se les escapo del Digimundo.

Izzy: lo envío a mi computadora personal también estaba a punto de contestarle, pero se acabo la batería era más rápido venir aquí que ir a mi casa desde la escuela – Tk, Kari y Yolei escuchaban atentos lo que decía Izzy, mientras tanto en el Digimundo Tai estaba todavía en la cueva con Patamon, Gatomon y Agumon.

Tai: ¡si! Es Izzy y Kari y Tk están con el – estaba feliz mirando su Terminal-D ya que iban a estar reunidos 4 de los ocho niños elegidos.

Agumon: Tai ven a ver esto – Tai va caminando hacia donde Agumon lo llamaba, mientras en la sala de computación.

Yolei: y el Digimundo es un nuevo parque de diversiones – Yolei esta con una gran sonrisa Tk sonríe mirando a Kari.

Yolei: es que no entiendo que es digimon – Yolei estaba mirando a Kari y Tk para esperar su respuesta en ese momento aparece Cody.

Cody: Yolei prometiste arreglar la computadora – Tk y Kari suspiran y dando gracias Cody porque de seguro que las preguntas de Yolei no iban a acabar ahí.

Yolei: ay lo había olvidado – pone su mano en su cabeza y con una sonrisa.

Izzy: lo savia la puerta esta abierta – lo dijo bajito estaba preocupado porque si la puerta estaba abierta significa que otra vez necesitan su ayuda, en el Digimundo.

Tai: ¿Qué es eso? – Tai miraba a un huevo que era de color rojo y una especie de espada le salía de la parte de arriba.

Agumon: el Digi-Egg del valor – Todos estaban alrededor del ahora nombrado Digi-Egg del valor.

Gatomon: dicen que esta aquí desde hace mucho tiempo – Tai se iba acercando al Digi-Egg del valor hasta quedar al frente del Digi-Egg.

Tai: de seguro es el Digi-Egg del valor – cuando Tai pone sus manos en el Digi-Egg empieza a emanar una luz naranja que cubre a todo el Digi-Egg que salen tres luces de color naranja que salen volando.

Tai: ¿pero que es eso? – Tai estaba muy confundido que podrían ser esas luces, en el mundo real Yolei y Cody iban caminando por el pasillo de la escuela y ven pasar a Davis caminando al costado de ellos se estaba dirigiendo hacia la sala de computación.

Yolei: hay algo que no entiendo – Yolei no le dio importancia Cody tampoco le dio importancia.

Davis: maldición mi Terminal-D esta en la sala de computación maldito profesor me lo confisco y se olvido de devolvérmelo encima lo tengo que ir a buscar yo – Davis llego a la sala de computación abrió la puerta pero cuando la abrió del monitor de la computadora de la sala salen tres luces una de color azul otra rojo y la ultima amarrillo, la azul fue a las manos de Davis las de color rojo y amarrillo fueron con Yolei y Cody.

Davis: que es esta porquería – Davis miraba por todos lados al después nombrado D-3.

Izzy: ¡No puede ser nuevos elegidos! – Izzy Kari y Tk estaban sorprendidos de que Davis sea un elegido.

Tk: un Digibay – estaba sorprendido que un sujeto como Davis pueda ser un elegido.

Kari: pero es distinto al nuestro – Kari miraba su Digibay y el de Davis que cuando se cruzo con sus ojos de inmediato miro para la parte izquierda del suelo.

Izzy: en esta pantalla la puerta esta abierta – Izzy estaba muy sorprendido nuevo elegido y un nuevo Digibay.

Tk: entonces podemos ir al Digimundo através de ella – Tk estaba emocionado vería a Patamon de vuelta.

Kari: tenemos que ir a ayudar a mi hermano – Kari se acordó que su hermano estaba en peligro.

Davis: ¿Qué le sucedió a tu hermano? – sin ninguna emoción y tan secamente le pregunto a Kari cosa que ella lo miro sorprendida al escuchar que el estaba preguntando por Tai.

Izzy: esta en otro mundo llamado el Digimundo con estos aparatos podemos viajar a ese mundo a trabes de la puerta ¿quieres venir? Si tienes estos aparatos que se llaman Digibay eres un niño elegido en total somos nueve – Davis escucho esto atentamente ellos esperaban que el se echara a reír o algo por el estilo.

Davis: que tengo que hacer para ir a ese lugar – los tres quedaron sorprendidos con la repuesta de Davis ósea que si le creyó a Izzy.

Izzy: solo tienes que poner tu Digibay al frente del monitor y listo – Davis camino hasta quedar al lado de Kari ella se puso un poco nerviosa.

Kari: yo me voy ahora – Kari puso su Digibay al frente del monitor y desapareció – Davis quedo mirando la escena sin ninguna sorpresa o algo que se le pareciera.

Tk: yo también – Tk izo lo mismo y desapareció a Davis se le dibujo una sonrisa de arrogancia casi se diría de locura en los labios.

Izzy: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Davis? – Davis giro su cabeza miro a Izzy con unos ojos llenos de frialdad que hasta el mas valiente héroe temblaría de miedo por la mirada, Davis extendió su mano y desaprecio cuando Izzy lo iba a seguir en ese momento aparece Yolei con Cody.

Yolei: oye Izzy, que fue esa luz tan fuerte – ah Izzy se le resbalo el Digibay y casi lo tira al piso pero lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

Izzy: ah no se que pudo haber sido jajajaja – Kari, Tk y Davis ya habían llegado al Digimundo pero la ropa de Davis era distinta el tenia una camisa negra medio ajustado al pecho unos pantalones negros sueltos un abrigo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y sin mangas de color negro y unos guantes de negros cortados en la parte de los dedos y unos cuatros agujeros en la parte de los nudillos de cada mano y en su espalda una katana su funda era de color negro cuando el la desenfundo era de color plateado como todas.

Davis: me gusta – mirando su vestimenta y la katana, Tk y Kari veían su nuevo atuendo y ellos no entendían porque sus ropas no habían cambiado.

Kari: Tk mi Digibay esta sonando de seguro es Tai – los tres caminaron por un tiempo, pero en otro lado se veía a el emperador de los digimons.

Ken: entraron a mi jardín sin permiso, que malos modales tienen – Ken sonreía como lunático, mientras tanto Tai había encontrado a Kari, Tk y Davis.

Patamon: OH Tk – Patamon voló hasta llegar a los brazos de Tk.

Tk: Patamon, cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo as estado? – Tk abrazaba a su Digimon acompañante.

Tai: amigos que bueno que vinieron, Davis ¿Qué haces aquí? – Tai había llegado hasta donde estaban los demás junto con Gatomon y Agumon.

Davis: vine a saldar mi deuda nada en especial – Davis lo miro a los ojos a Tai, Tai pensaba hay Davis sigues siendo el mismo témpano de hielo de siempre.

Kari: Gatomon – Gatomon se lanzo a los brazos de Kari, ella abrazo muy fuerte a Gatomon pero cuando vio su cola se percató que algo faltaba.

Gatomon: Kari – Gatomon estaba feliz de volver a ver a Kari.

Gatomon le cuenta como perdió su anillo mágico cuando un digimon la había atacado mientras les contaba lo sucedido todos caminaron hasta entrar en la cueva.

Gatomon: tuve suerte de poder escapar, un humano que se dice llamar emperador de los digimons ah estado cazando a todos uno por uno – Tk y Kari estaban sorprendidos con la noticia.

Tk: humano dijiste, además de nosotros puede entrar otro humano a este mundo – Tk estaba exaltado por la noticia.

Davis: ¿Qué acaso estas sordo? Imbecil – Tk se enfado lo agarro de la bata y poniendo su rostro cerca del de Davis.

Tk: no me provoques – los dos se miraban con odio en ese momento Tai separo a Tk de Davis, Kari estaba paralizada del miedo porque ya había visto a esos dos darse la ostia padre.

Gatomon: pude ver que tenia un Digibay un poco diferente que el que tiene Kari – Tai miro a Davis el entendió el mensaje y saco el suyo.

Davis: como este – le enseño el Digibay sin ninguna preocupación por lo que Gatomon había dicho como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Gatomon: si es exactamente como ese – Gatomon estaba sorprendida que haya otro Digibay igual que el del emperador de los digimons.

Davis: te estas equivocando chaparrita este acaba de salir del monitor de la computadora del salón de computación – Tai miro a Davis muy sorprendido.

Tai: debió ser una de las tres luces que vimos, y trajo aquí a Davis eso significa que Davis es uno de los nuevos elegidos – pensaba Tai estaba muy sorprendido de que una persona como Davis fuera un elegido porque su comportamiento no era muy normal que digamos, mientras tanto en la sala de computación.

Yolei: quiero saber donde están Tk y Kari – Yolei miraba de una manera muy curiosa a Izzy cosa que lo incomodaba.

Izzy: hm mh ya te dije regresaron a sus casas – Izzy estaba muy nervioso por como preguntaba Yolei.

Yolei: ¡NO! Se que escondes algo Izzy ¿Qué es el Digimundo? ¿Qué es un digimon? ¡Tengo derecho a saber responde! – Yolei ya se había alterado porque Izzy le contestaba cosas que no venían al caso.

Izzy: bueno tú sabes – en eso Yolei saco su D-3 y se lo mostró a Izzy.

Yolei: ¿Qué es esto? Dime – Izzy se quedo mirando lo que Yolei había sacado sin duda era un Digibay.

Izzy: de donde sacaste eso – Izzy estaba sorprendido que Yolei tenga un Digibay.

Yolei: Cody también tiene uno – Yolei se da la vuelta para ver a Cody que estaba sentado.

Izzy: ¿es verdad? – Izzy miro a Cody con una cara de sorpresa al ver que era verdad que el chico también tenia un Digibay.

Cody: vinieron de la nada volando y se pararon frente a nosotros – Cody miraba su D-3 con detenimiento, mientras tanto en el Digimundo mas especifico en una cueva.

Gatomon: ¿Chaparrita?, fue por ese Digibay que no pudimos digievolucionar eso parece – Gatomon apretaba sus puños en forma de enojo.

Tai: fue por eso – ahora Tai y Agumon estaba enojados por la manera tan sucia de jugar del emperador de los digimons.

Agumon: si digievolucionaramos lo venceríamos – Agumon mira al piso en forma de enfado.

Gatomon: mis poderes se ha reducido a la mitad desde que perdí mi anillo mágico – mientras ellos hablaba no se dieron cuenta que una cámara en forma de anillo los espiaba.

Patamon: nos separaron de Tentomon y los demás - ninguno se habían dado cuenta que los estaban espiando.

Kari: ¿Cómo puede atacar digimons un humano? Emperador de los digimons me parece algo estupido – Kari estaba enojada, en otro lado en la fortaleza del emperador.

Ken: jajajaja como puede decir eso esto es un juego y yo odio a todas las personas que no disfrutan de la bella vida voy a borrarla, ven aquí Monochromon – en ese momento aparece un tablero con unas teclas Ken presiona una, se ve un montón de celdas en una de esas se abre una reja y sale un Monochromon corriendo para donde estaban los demás elegidos.

Tk: esto es, creo que es el Digi-Egg del valor – Tk se acerca hacia el Digi-Egg.

Tai: si pero es demasiado pesado – en ese momento Tk empezó a jalar del Digi-Egg pero no logro nada luego intento Kari pero no lo pudo levantar.

Tai: inténtalo tú Davis – Davis lo miro ah Tai no le gustaba la forma de mirar de Davis, Davis se acerco al Digi-Egg puso sus manos abajo del Digi-Egg y lo levanto como si no pesara nada.

Davis: que ironía yo lo pude levantar como si nada – Tai, Kari, Tk y los digimons miraban sorprendidos la escena, en ese momento sale una luz de donde estaba antes el Digi-Egg y aparece un digimon que se llamaba Veemon su ataque era el topetazo de Veemon que consiste en darle un potente cabezazo a sus enemigos.

Veemon: ¡si si! El Digi-Egg se activo, hola mi nombre es Veemon mucho gusto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Davis lo veía con una ceja levantada.

Davis: Davis – Veemon vio como estaba vestido, se alegro mucho porque por fin alguien había activado el Digi-Egg.

Veemon: que gusto conocerte Davis hace mucho tiempo que te esperaba, esperaba a un chico listo como tú que activara el Digi-Egg – ah Davis se le dibujo una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Davis: ¿Qué acaso eres idiota? O ¿naciste así? – Veemon puso una cara de enfado al escuchar eso de parte de su compañero los demás lo veían con una gota en la nuca.

Veemon: solo quería ser amable contigo, que chico más sombrío – lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero Davis llego a escuchar.

Davis: ¿Qué dijiste?, no hay duda eres un retrasado mental – Veemon tenía una venita en la frente estaba muy enfadado con lo que Davis le decía.

En eso aparece el Monochromon desde el techo metiéndose a la cueva todos salen corriendo hacia fuera de la cueva pero cuando salen Davis y Veemon no veían a nadie estaban en una montaña en es momento Davis mira hacia abajo y logra ver a Tai que le hacia señas que baje en eso el Monochromon lanza su ataque ¡Golpe Del Volcán! Davis cae de esa montaña al suelo Kari esquiva el ataque pero se tuerce el tobillo y no se podía mover.

Veemon: Davis di Digivoluciona – Davis mira a Kari algo dentro del el le molestaba en eso el Monochromon salta hacia donde estaba Kari.

Tai: no Kari – Tai estaba corriendo para ayudar a Kari pero él savia que no iba a llegar a tiempo.

Tk: ¡Davis! - en ese momento Davis se levanta apunta el Digi-Egg hacia Veemon.

Davis: ¡Digivoluciona! – en ese momento un resplandor envuelve a Veemon.

Veemon: Veemon ArmorDigivol Ah ¡Flamedramon! El Valor en llamas – Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la Digievolucion de Veemon, Flamedramon salta pegándole una patada en las partes de las costillas a Monochromon derribándolo al piso, cuando Monochromon se levanto le lanzo tres bolas de fuego a Flamedramon que este las detuvo dándole un puñetazo a cada una Flamedramon se lanza contra Monochromon pero este con su cabeza lo lanza hacia el aire Flamedramon se acomoda en el aire y usa su técnica ¡Ariete De Fuego! Bajaba a toda velocidad envuelto en llamas.

Gatomon: atácalo en el aro negro – cuando le pego en el aro se rompió pero en ese momento se rompe el piso donde estaba Kari dejando ver a un Trimogemon Kari caía.

Tai: KARI – en ese momento Davis se saca la bata negro tirandola al piso se lanzo hacia el gran agujero que había echo Trimogemon cuando estaba cayendo pudo agarrar a Kari la aferro a su pecho en ese momento el Trimogemon trato de atacar a Davis el saco su Katana y se la clavo en la cabeza haciendo que este grite y pierda el equilibrio que tenia para no caer al fondo del agujero cuando este cae, Davis grita y sale unas alas blancas grandes Kari lo queda mirando muy sorprendida Tai y Tk se acercan al vacío que había caído Kari en ese momento aparece Davis con sus hermosas alas blancas dejando caer muchas plumas blancas por todos lados aterrizo al lado de Tai y Tk la baja a Kari Davis miraba al piso como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable.

Kari: que hermosas son – acercándose a Davis pero el da un paso hacia atrás.

Davis: SOY UN FENOMENO QUE NO VES – Davis estaba muy enojado porque a el le daba mucha miedo mostrarles sus alas a los demás.

Tai: te equivocas Davis son muy lindas si no hubiera sido por ti ahora Kari estaría muerta – Davis apretó sus puños con mucha ira.

Tk: ahora somos colegas – Tk le extendió su mano a Davis él miro la mano de Tk y le dio un cachetazo a la mano de Tk.

Davis: ustedes creen que soy un fenómeno yo no soy estupido mejor me largo y si me quieren agradecer por salvarla a ella espero que guarden mi secreto Tai estamos a mano yo salve a tu hermana dos veces mi deuda esta saldada – los ojos de Kari reflejaban tristeza porque Davis creía cualquier cosa menos lo que era.

Kari: esta bien Davis – esto ultimo Kari lo dijo con un poco despacio como desilusionada porque Davis rechazo la propuesta de Tk.

Flamedramon: estas bien Davis – ah Flamedramon le envolvió un color naranja en todo su cuerpo y volvió a ser Veemon pero el resplandor naranja fue hacia el D-3 de Davis y luego a su D-Terminal.

Davis: no te preocupes no es nada serio solo duele un poco cada vez que salen – las alas de Davis desaparecieron dejando ver una heridas en la parte de la espalda se puso la bata ya que su remera se rompió al salirle las alas dejándola abierta y mostrando su leve cuerpo marcado.

Los chicos iban caminando hacia la televisión pero Davis venia atrás con una mirada perdida el se había prometido nunca volver a usar sus alas Veemon caminaba al lado de Patamon y Gatomon conversando, Tai vio que Davis estaba mal y le izo una seña a Kari para que valla a ver Kari se paro para esperar a Davis cuando quedo a la misma altura que Davis.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay personas que se muestran indiferentes ante otras, te preguntaras ¿Por qué?, otras son crueles ¿Por qué?, también frías ¿Por qué?, son gente que están siempre solas algunos dirán que son insociables pero en realidad ellos sufre un infierno en carne propia al estar en la completa obscuridad y no tener a nadie entones es cuando su corazón se hace de piedra para no demostrar que están sufriendo la mas grande herida que hay la ¡soledad! Ellos ponen un muro para aparentar ser fuertes pero no es más que una falsa mascara.

Tai: ¿Dónde Estamos? – preguntaba Tai sepultado debajo de Tk, Kari y Davis.

Tk: en la sala de computación – le respondió la pregunta a Tai, Tk miro donde estaba Kari bueno era una escena muy comprometedora tanto como Kari y Davis, Davis había caído encima de Kari con el rostro muy cerca del de Kari, ella estaba toda roja pero Davis ni se inmuto ante la escena cosa que Kari era todo lo contrario no podía ni hablar le temblaban las piernas nunca antes había tenido a un chico tan cerca de ella, Tai también estaba rojo pero no de vergüenza si no de celos.

Tai: cuanto tiempo más vas a estar encima de mi hermana Davis – el nombrado giro su cabeza asía atrás para mirar a Tai con esa mirada que a Tai le desagradaba.

Davis: hmp, yo me largo – Davis se levanto y se fue caminando con un paso monótono cuando salio del cuarto Tai poso su vista hacia una agitada Kari toda roja.

Tai: luego hablaremos tú y yo jovencita – Tk estaba entre celoso y sorprendido por como actúo Tai lo único que hizo fue dar una de sus cautivadoras sonrisa.

Cody: ¿regresaron del Digimundo?, y ¿como les fue? ¡Díganos! – Cody y Yolei estaban sorprendidos de que salieran del monitor del ordenador.

Tk: así es Cody, nada de que preocuparerce – todos se levantaron del piso Tai ayudo a Kari ya que todavía estaba algo perturbada, Tk le sonreía a Cody cosa que lo dejo con mas ganas de ir en ese momento Yolei se le puso bruscamente en la cara Tk.

Yolei: yo quiero ir ahora – Tk, Kari y Tai ya tuvieron mucho por un día pero Yolei estaba diciendo una y otra vez que quería ir al Digimundo.

Cody: vamos a dejarlo para otro momento Yolei – Yolei a escuchar lo que Cody había dicho se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y lo quedo mirando con una mirada que daba miedo.

Yolei: ¿Por qué no ahora? Que acaso ¿no quieres ir Cody? – Yolei miraba a Cody esperando una respuesta como adelante vámonos o que estamos esperando pero el pensaba las cosas detenidamente.

Cody: si a mí también me interesa ir, pero creo que debemos ir a nuestras casas nuestros padres se preocuparían demasiado – Tai e Izzy quedaron sorprendidos por como actúo Cody sin duda un chico muy maduro eso era lo que ellos estaban pensaban.

Tai: tienes razón, ya deberíamos irnos – Tai miraba al pequeño Cody, Yolei ya no insistió más.

Izzy: si creo que eso es lo mejor – Izzy miraba a Cody con cierta familiaridad con su niñez.

Tk: iremos después Yolei – Yolei miraba al piso porque ella quería ir ya al Digimundo.

Yolei: no es justo ustedes fueron y yo no – tenia unas lágrimas en los ojos, todos la miraban con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza.

Todos caminaron hasta salir de la sala de computación hasta llegar al pasillo, Izzy volvió corriendo para intentar ir al Digimundo pero cuando vio el monitor la puerta hacia el Digimundo estaba cerrada, en otro lugar se veía a un rubio salir de un galpón y atrás del el un par de chicos con instrumentos musicales, Matt se disculpo y dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer llego a una plaza y ahí vio a sus grandes amigos de infancia.

Tk: M-matt – Tk saludo a su hermano que recién llegaba y Tai su mejor amigo lo saludo con un puñetazo en el hombro.

Matt: perdón se me hizo tarde – Sora salto de unos juegos en donde estaba sentada.

Sora: a pasado mucho tiempo, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos – Sora le regalo una gran sonrisa al reciñe llegado, en otro lugar en un edificio se veía a un chico pequeño juzgando por su estatura practicando kendo en el balcón de su casa.

Cody: el Digimundo me pregunto como será ese lugar – Cody tenia mucho interés por ese lugar, adentro se veía a una pelimorada arreglando un ordenador.

Yolei: mañana sin falta iré al Digimundo – Yolei estaba muy emocionada por ir a ese sitio del que tanto hablan Tk y Kari.

Mama de Cody: ¿quieres acompañarnos a cenar? Yolei – Yolei se paro camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Cody.

Yolei: no muchas gracias, me iré pronto – le contesto de la puerta de la habitación de Cody con una gran sonrisa, en otra lugar en una plaza se veía a un chico de mirada fría caminar tranquilamente pensando.

Davis: que are si ellos divulgan mi secreto porque tuve que nacer con estas alas porque no pude tener una vida normal como los demás maldita sea – pensaba y maldecía Davis mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la plaza, hasta que escucho.

Matt: ¡¿Digievoluciono distinto? – preguntaba exaltado el pelirubio, Davis al escuchar que hablaban de el decidió acercarse hacia el grupo.

Tai: si no había visto tal manera de Digievolucionar, Agumon y nuestros amigos no pudieron hacerlo solo él digimon de Davis pudo – Tai miraba al piso mientras hablaba.

Sora: Davis el chico de la escuela de Kari fue al Digimundo – Sora tenía sus brazos puestos en sus caderas.

Tk: Yolei y Cody viven en el mismo edificio que yo y también tienen Digibays nuevos – le dijo Tk Sora algo sorprendido porque todavía no asimilaba de que fueran distintos sus Digibays al de ellos.

Joe: entonces ellos tres son los nuevos niños elegidos – Joe estaba sorprendido de que haya nuevos niños elegidos.

Izzy: al parecer si – le contesto Izzy a Joe.

Sora: pero si ese emperador de los digimons esta atrapando digimons indiscriminadamente ¿Cómo estaremos seguros de que nuestros amigos estén a salvo? – preguntaba preocupada Sora al no saber como le iría a Biyomon en el Digimundo.

Kari: recibí un correo electrónico de Mimi desde los Estados Unidos, decía que estaba preocupada por Palmon – en esos instantes todos miraban el piso en silencio hasta que Tai hablo.

Tai: y lo que mas me preocupa es la forma de ser de Davis, el es un niño muy frío y arrogante a mí me cuesta creer que es un niño elegido y lo que mas me preocupa es esa mirada que tiene como si los demás fueran basura sus ojos no trasmiten ni un poco de calor están apagados como si estuvieran muertos – en ese instante Davis había escuchado eso cuando decidió aparecer justo Matt hablo.

Matt: lo que le falta es que alguien le enseñe respeto – Davis se puso contra un árbol cruzo sus brazos y tenia una pierna apoyada en el árbol.

Davis: Tai no es cortes hablar de alguien cuando no esta, y me gustaría que lo intentara rubio oxigenado cara de idiota – Matt se dio la vuelta para ver quien había dicho eso estaba furioso

Matt: con que tú eres Davis Motomiya – ojos azules como el cielo contra ojos marrones apagados casi negros se enfrentaron.

Davis: algún problema con eso muñeca de porcelana – Matt dejo su guitarra en el piso y lo agarro de la camisa a Davis.

Matt: alguien tiene que enseñarte modales imbecil – Davis se soltó del agarre de Matt le dio un golpe en el estomago Matt respondió con un codazo en la cara de Davis, Davis se separo un poco se toco la nariz y vio sangre.

Davis: ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – Davis estaba furioso le dio una patada en los tobillos desestabilizando a Matt este cae al piso Davis se puso en cima de el y le dio tantos golpes en la cara como le daba la velocidad después de comerse una lluvia de golpes en la cara Matt se lo pudo sacar de encima lo tiro al piso se posesiono arriba él y cuando le estaba por devolver el trato que le dio justo Tai le agarro el brazo derecho Izzy el izquierdo y Joe del pecho sacándolo de encima de Davis.

Tk: Matt tranquilízate tú no eres así – Matt se tranquilizo miro a Davis que le sangraba la nariz puso una cara de triunfador pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sora.

Sora: quita esa sonrisa él también te dio la ostia padre – Matt se todo la cara y vio sangre Davis le rompió el labio de arriba que sangraba y la nariz estaba sangrando tenia un corta abajo del ojo derecho, Kari estaba mirando a Davis se le acerco.

Kari: ten tómalo – Kari le ofreció un pañuelo a Davis para que se limpiara la sangre pero Davis se iba caminando ignorando a Kari como normalmente lo hacia, Tai e Izzy fueron atrás de Davis cuando llegaron vieron a Davis sentado en una banca de la plaza se acercaron a él.

Tai: Davis lo siento esas no eran nuestras intenciones – Davis lo miro a Tai pero su mirada reflejaba esa frialdad que le degustaba a Tai.

Davis: no importa – contesto muy cortante y secamente Izzy se acerco y se sentó al lado de Davis.

Izzy: sabes una cosa Davis, ser niño elegido es la mejor cosa que va a pasar en la vida porque conoces a los digimons que se hacen tus más grandes amigo no lo desperdicies – hablaba Izzy mirando a las estrellas con una sonrisa recordando las aventuras que tuvo con Tentomon.

Tai: Izzy tiene razón Davis únetenos así traeremos paz al Digimundo, veras que no te arrepentirás – Davis se limpio con su remera la sangre alzo su vista asía las estrellas.

Davis: no me interesa su propuesta – se levanto y se marcho Tai e Izzy miraban como se marchaba Davis, ellos volvieron al grupo de la primera generación.

Matt: porque no vamos también al Digimundo amigos – Tai e Izzy quien recién llegaban vieron la cara de Matt y Tai se aguanto las ganas de reírse.

Izzy: pero cuando salimos de la sala de computación la puerta estaba cerrada – Izzy miraba al piso algo triste.

Matt: entiendo, así debe ser – Matt miro el piso también algo triste y preocupado por Gabumon.

Izzy: pero mañana a la sala de computación y revisare la computadora nuevamente – todos miraron a Izzy con cierta esperanza de poder ver a sus amigos nuevamente.

Tai: yo iré contigo – Tai sonreía mientras miraba el cielo estrellado que había.

Sora: yo también iré – Kari miro a Izzy y asintió como diciendo yo también Tk hizo lo mismo.

Joe: lo siento, yo tengo examen de geografía mañana – Joe estaba triste porque el también quería ver a Gomamon.

Matt: y yo ya no puedo faltar al ensayo de nuestro grupo, perdonen – Matt estaba de la misma forma que Joe.

Tai: está bien iremos nosotros – Tai se puso al frente de Matt.

Matt: si llegan a necesitarme avísenme – Tai lo miro y dijo un si todos se estaban marchando pero antes de irse a Tai se le dibujo una sonrisa zorruna y Kari ya la conocía cuando el hacia eso significaba que iba a molestar a Matt.

Tai: oye Matt que dirían tus fans si se enteraran que un niño te machaco eh – le decía dándole golpecitos leves con su codo en las costillas de Matt y con su otra mano tapándose la boca y sonriendo.

Matt: Tai eres un – todos suspiraron cansados y se marcharon porque sabían que esos dos iban a estar peleando por un buen rato, la noche paso y los chicos salían del colegio Izzy ya estaba en la sala de computación revisando la computadora.

Izzy: savia que iba a estar cerrada – en ese momento llego Yolei Izzy miro que eran Yolei y Cody.

Yolei: ¿Qué haces Izzy? – preguntaba Yolei acercándose a Izzy junto con Cody.

Izzy: perdón entre sin avisar, yo estaba preocupado desde anoche – Izzy estaba mirando a los dos que recién habían llegado.

Cody: si yo no dormir anoche, Izzy quiero que nos lleves al Digimundo por favor – Izzy dejo de mirarlos para volver a mirar el monitor.

Izzy: pero la puerta – antes que terminara de hablar se escucho un sonido se sorprendió al ver que ahora estaba abierta. Izzy: esta abierta – en ese momento llego Kari, Tk, Tai y Sora.

Tai: Hola – saludo Taichi el líder de la primera generación de elegidos, Cody y Yolei le enseñan sus Digibay a Sora.

Sora: ¿eso son los Digibays? – Sora estaba sorprendida vaya que eran distintos que al de ellos.

Tai: son dos de los nuevos tres Digibays que salieron del Digi-Egg, el de Davis es de color azul.

Yolei: ahora si amigos vámonos al Digimundo – Yolei estaba desesperada por ir así que decidieron no hacerla esperar mas y cuando estaban a punto de ir apareció el exprofesor de Tai su peor pesadilla.

Fujillama: vaya eres tu Camilla, ha pasado mucho tiempo – a Tai se le erizo la piel a escuchar esa voz que pensó nunca más volver a escuchar.

Tai: s-señor Fujillama – Tai dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que su peor pesadilla de niñez se acercaba.

Fujillama: ustedes también Tekenouchi e Izumi, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Sora e Izzy miraban con una mega gota tipo anime a Tai por la reacción que tuvo al ver al Señor Fujillama.

Tai: u-usted que esta h-haciendo aquí – Tai se había escondido atrás de Sora al ver que su pesadilla estaba muy cerca, Sora tenia la culpa porque ella siempre ayudaba a Tai cuando el hacia travesuras en el colegio y el señor Fujillama lo atrapaba o cuando no hacia la tarea o algo por el estilo entonce a Tai le quedo esconderse detrás de ella.

Sora: vamos Tai no seas cobarde sal de atrás mío, que ironía y tu emblema es el del valor – le decía despacio a Tai para que los demás no se dieran cuenta que él era un cobarde.

Fujillama: soy asesor del club de computación – Sora y Tai estaban sorprendidos pero Tai no salía de atrás de su linda Sora que lo defendía de niño ante ese monstruo como el le decía.

Sora: usted sabe manejar computadoras – Sora trataba de sacarse de atrás suyo a Tai pero el era muy escurridizo creo que si hubiera una competencia a ver quien se esconde mejor Hatra de alguien él ganaría de eso estaba segura.

Fujillama: claro que no – Sora de lo miro a Tai con unos ojos que daban terror entonces a Tai se le pusieron los ojos llorosos tipo anime.

Tai: no me mires así Sorita – a Tai le temblaban las rodillas todavía se acuerda cuando una vez Sora se enojo con el no pudo caminar por unas semanas y se paso casi todo el verano en el medico por una que otra marca tanto física y mental que le dejo su salvadora de la niñez.

Sora: si no quieres que te deje como la última vez deshazte del señor Fujillama – hablaban tan bajito que nadie a excepción de Izzy se dio cuenta.

Tai: esta bien mi Sorita pero no me golpees – Tai salio temblando de atrás de sora agarro al señor Fujillama y lo empujaba hacia fuera diciendo que necesitaba unos consejos cuando Tk asomo la cabeza Tai ya estaba lejos con el señor Fujillama.

Tk: ya se fueron nos podemos ir – Izzy tenia una mega gota en la nuca tenia los ojos en blanco y con boca abierta mirando como Tai conocido como el chico que tiene el valor hasta para cruzar una reja electrificada se haya acobardado con una mujer y mas sora que tiene el emblema del amor, Sora llamo a Izzy como tres veces hasta que reacciono y se fueron todos al Digimundo.

Yolei: mira mi ropa cambio – Yolei se veía de todo ángulo posible alardeando de su ropa.

Cody: mi ropa también es bonita – Cody se miraba su ropa nueva no entendía como sucedió.

Yolei: todos están de acuerdo en que mi ropa es más bonita – los otros cuatros elegidos los veían con una mega gota en la nuca tipo anime.

Sora: vaya que los nuevos elegidos son distintos a nosotros, tal vez sea porque son distintas generaciones – Kari la miraba muy divertida.

Kari: jaja no hables como gente adulta Sora – Kari cuando termino de hablar dejo salir unas carcajadas por lo que había dicho Sora, en ese momento un Sunimon apareció atacando a Sora que gracias a Tk se salvo pero apareció un Mojyamon utilizo su técnica Bumeran De Hueso iba directamente hacia Kari, Tk estaba tirado en el piso por salvar a Sora del ataque de Sunimon, cuando estaba a punto de darle a Kari apareció Davis que con su Katana la defendió.

Davis: vaya que si es resistente esta Katana – Davis había aparecido en el momento justo, Tk agradecía a dios que Davis aya llegado, pero la sorpresa no quedo ahí el piso se agrieto para después romperse dejando un gran agujero Davis al ver esto empujo a Kari justo a tiempo cayendo él, dentro del agujero se logro sujetar de un pedazo de roca cuando Veemon se acerco ver si estaba bien pero Mojyamon le lanzo su ataque haciendo que caiga, Davis trato de agarrarlo pero fue inútil porque el también empezó a caer cuando estaba cayendo vio que había un digimon y era el mismo que le había clavado su Katana en la cabeza baya que era duro de matar ese Trimogemon este los atrapo con su pata y los arrastro hacia el fondo del agujero llegando a la oscuras profundidades también desparecieron el Sunimon e Mojyamon.

Kari: ¡DAVIS! – Kari había gritado el nombre de Davis desesperada.

Izzy: hay que ayudarlo, es nuestro deber como niños elegidos – todos aceiten la que no muy convencida estaba era Yolei que todavía no se olvida de lo que le había dicho Davis pero tan mal tipo no era porque los ayudo, ellos se van caminando asía el bosque.

No paso mas de una hora cuando Davis se despierta cuando se da cuenta estaba atrapado por una esposas en sus piernas y muñecas quedando suspendido en el aire si no fuera poco era en un acantilado que estaba atrapado.

Ken: ¿ya estas despierto? – Davis mira hacia arriba pero no pudo ver mucho porque el sol estaba atrás de esa persona.

Davis: ¿Quién eres? – el sujeto se movió un por para que lo pueda ver mejor.

Ken: no pensé que podía atraparte tan fácilmente, esperaba que fueras más duro de roer, me decepcionas – Ken hablaba con ese aire de superioridad que tiene entonces Davis se enfurece.

Davis: ha que mierda estas jugando imbecil – Ken entro a reír como lunático por la actitud de Davis.

Ken: pero que malos modales tienes, mira no estas en posición de nada – Ken suena sus dedos en un chasquido y al frente de Davis se gira un pedazo de piedra dejando ver a Veemon y un aro maligno acercándosele.

Davis: Digievoluciona Veemon – Davis miraba a Veemon como esperando que Veemon Digievolucione.

Ken: pides mucho, no puedes hacer nada sin esto o ¿si?, estas perdido – en las manos de Ken estaban el D-3 y la Terminal-D de Davis.

Davis: maldito tramposo – mientras tanto los otros elegidos caminaban por el bosque hasta que los digibays de Cody y Yolei empezaron a sonar ambos sacaron su digibays de sus bolsillos.

Cody: ¿Qué significa esto?, el digibays funciona – estaba viendo que su D-3 estaba teniendo una reacción ha algo.

Tk: pues nosotros no vemos ninguna reacción en nuestro digibays – Tk estaba muy confundido porque su digibay no captaba nada.

Sora: en los nuestros tampoco – los digibays de Kari e Izzy tampoco reaccionaban, Biyomon y Tentomon se miraron, los dos asienten e forma de afirmación.

Biyomon: creo que fue causado por eso – ella miraba a Tentomon.

Tentomon: ¡si!, definitivamente debe ser eso – cuando Sora e Izzy los escucharon los miraron muy confundidos.

Biyomon: deprisa síganos – caminaron un rato por el bosque cuando todos vieron la pirámide maya.

Izzy: eso es – no pudo terminar ya que Cody termino lo que él empezó.

Cody: es como la pirámide maya – todos subieron las escaleras luego se adentraron por adentro hasta llegar a un cuarto que habían otras escalera y ahí arriba como dos clases de mesas pero de piedra.

Biyomon: mira eso Sora – Biyomon le señalo hacia arriba en donde estaban las mesas de piedras, Sora miro a donde Biyomon le señalaba.

Sora: eso, es Digi-Egg – todos suben las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaban los Digi-Egg cuando estaban arriba afrente de los Digi-Egg.

Cody: miren esta reaccionando a este Digi-Egg – Sora al ver mejor el Digi-Egg se asombro mucho al ver que era el Digi-Egg del amor.

Sora: es el Digi-Egg del amor – se puso al frente del Digi-Egg.

Izzy: y este es el del conocimiento – Izzy camino un poco hasta ponerse al frente del Digi-Egg del conocimiento, Sora e Izzy se miraron luego trataron de levantarlos pero no pudieron entonces recuerdan cuando Tai les dijo que Davis había levantado el Digi-Egg del valor entonces les piden a Cody y Yolei que lo intenten ambos se ponen al frente de cada Digi-Egg y lo levantaron en ese momento salieron dos luces de donde antes estaban los Digi-Egg.

Kari: los levantaron – estaba sorprendida paso lo mismo que con Davis, las luces salieron dos Digimons poniéndose al frente de Cody y Yolei.

Hokmon: hola mi nombre es Hokmon, te estaba esperando que vinieras Yolei – Hokmon se presento muy educadamente ante Yolei.

Yolei: bueno es que yo – estaba muy nerviosa viendo a Hokmon.

Armadillomon: eh dormido largamente, fuiste tú quien amablemente me despertó, mi nombre es Armadillomon – Cody y los demás estaban muy sorprendidos por ver a esos dos digimons.

Hokmon: y ahora Yolei pelearemos juntos ¿de acuerdo? – Yolei miro hacia otro lado y dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada.

Yolei: espera un momento, yo no puedo pelear gracias – Hokmon se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

Hokmon: ay caramba, ese si es un problema – Sora la miraba con una gran sonrisa se le acerco a Yolei y puso sus dos manos en el Digi-Egg que sostenía Yolei.

Sora: una vez escuche a una chica llamada Mimi decir las mismas cosa, dijo que odiaba las peleas, que no quería ver lastimado a nadie, también sentía lo mismo pero llegara el día en que te sentirás feliz de haber conocido a los digimons y de vivir emocionantes aventuras con ellos por eso es que te digo que no debe dudarlo – ah Yolei las palabras de Sora le entraron en los mas profundo de su ser.

Yolei: las manos de Sora están tibias – pensaba la heredera del amor, Cody miraba el piso en eso se la acerca Izzy.

Izzy: ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú acerca del Digimundo? Cody – Cody lo miro a Izzy para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

Cody: ¿Qué pienso?, no se que decir acabamos de llegar, eh pensado mucho pero las ideas aparecen en mi mente una y otra vez siempre a gran velocidad, hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber – Izzy al escuchar eso se alegro bastan, poso su mano en el hombro de Cody.

Izzy: tienes una mentalidad curiosa ¿no es así Cody?, justo como lo esperaba – Cody lo miro a la cara y no entendía.

Cody: ¿mentalidad curiosa? – Izzy le dijo que cualquier cosa que quisiera saber que solo le preguntara a él ye que desde ese día serian compañeros.

Hokmon: muy bien, Yolei Cody griten Digievolucionen – en ese momento ambos gritaron Digievolucionen.

Hokmon: Hokmon Armordigivol Ah ¡Holsmon! El poder del amor – Yolei miraba estupefacta por como había cambiado Hokmon.

Armadillomon: Armadillomon Armordigivol Ah ¡Digmon! El conocimiento profundo – Yolei se subió encima de Holsmon y prendieron vuelo hacia donde se encontraba Davis.

Pero cuando llegaron pudieron ver a un chico desconocido para ella que estaba arrodillado en el suelo y muy cansado con varias cortaduras de espada nada de muerte pero si dolorosas llegaron los demás y uno que estaba en pie era Davis pero su espada era de color rojo sangre que ellos recuerden la espada no tenia ese color.

Davis: tu primer error fue tratar a personas mejores que tú como basura y tu segundo gran error fue hacerme enojar – cuando dijo lo último corrió para clavarle la Katana pero escucho una voz que lo detuvo.

Kari: BASTA DAVIS, no vale la pena – Davis miro atrás de él que estaban todos los elegidos hasta salvaron a Veemon de la roca donde estaba él cuando se dio vuelta junto con Kari el emperador saco una mini Katana de su pierna y estaba dispuesto a atravesar a Kari pero justo Davis se puso al frente de Kari protegiéndola con su cuerpo, en ese momento Ken salto hacia arriba que justo se subió a un Devidramon y se fue del lugar, Davis cae arrodillado mientras veía como lo había atravesado esa Katana cayo boca abajo en el piso escupiendo sangre la Katana no había atravesado un punto vital pero la perdida de sangre si era grave la Katana había atravesado su hombro derecho.

Kari: ¡DAVIS! – Kari grito a todo pulmón mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, Sora e Izzy estaban estáticos por la situación pero cuando vieron Tk corrió a ayudar a Davis Izzy hizo lo mismo.

Tk: mierda esto pinta podidamente mal – Tk agarro el mango de la espada y se la empezó a extraer cosa que Davis gritaba por el dolor, Cody y Yolei se tapaban los oídos por los gritos tan aterradores de Davis, Izzy sostenía a Davis para que no se moviera cuando saco la Katana, el agujero que tenia empezó a sanar recreando la carne a nivel celular cosa que dejo sorprendidos a los dos jóvenes pero la herida seguía abierta, Sora a quien le enseñaron los primeros auxilios sabia como coser a una persona, Yolei quien tenia en su mochila una caja de primeros auxilios se la dio a Sora, ella la abrió era perfecto tenia todo lo que necesitaba empezó a coser la herida Davis gritaba era muy doloroso cuando termino de coser tanto la herida de la espalda y la del pecho pasaron dos horas de gritos de parte de Davis, Kari quien se sentía una inútil enzima que le salvo la vida no había echo nada entonces le pidió a Sora que la dejara vendar a Davis, ella lo vendo con un poco de rubor ya que él cuerpo levemente marcado de Davis la hacia ruborizarse cuando lo estaba vendando vio en su espalda cicatrices pero eran como si lo hubieran dado de latigazos cuando ella toco una herida después de terminar de vendar a Davis este se paro muy rápido porque ella había tocado una cicatriz pero se volvió a caer por la perdida de sangre.

Izzy: será mejor que no te muevas has perdido mucha sangre – Izzy recostó a Davis en el piso poniendo su chaqueta como almohada para Davis, en un lugar apartado del grupo se ve al Emperador De Los Digimons con todo el torso vendado por la pelea con Davis esta furioso.

Ken: ¡Maldita Escoria!, como se atrevió a lastimar al soberano del Digimundo, ve Trimogemon, Sunimon y también Mojyamon – Ken estaba furioso con sus manos apretaba con mucha fuerza el poya brazos de su asiento, con los elegidos Davis ya podía controlar mejor su cuerpo.

Davis: mejor me voy – Davis empezó a caminar pero cuando dio unos pasos se escucho una explosión cuando se dio vuelta vio tres digimons.

Yolei: Hokmon, ¡Digievoluciona! – Hokmon asiente, Yolei apunto su D-3 hacia Hokmon.

Hokmon: Hokmon Armordigivol Ah ¡Holsmon! El poder del amor – Holsmon salio volando para luchar contra Sunimon.

Cody: es hora de luchar Armadillomon – este asiente entonces Cody apunto su D-3 hacia Armadillomon salio una luz amarilla que cubrió a Armadillomon.

Armadillomon: Armadillomon Armordigivol Ah ¡Digmon! El conocimiento profundo – el Trimogemon hizo un agujero para hacer una pelea subterránea, Digmon lo siguió cuando Trimogemon llego a un túnel ya estaba Digmon, este uso su técnica ¡Taladro De Oro! Cuando su técnica impacto contra Trimogemon el aro maligno se rompió y volvió a la normalidad, mientras tanto en el exterior Holsmon estaba luchando contra Sunimon uso su técnica ¡Impulso Especial! Haci quebrando el aro maligno, de la nada Mojyamon ataco a Davis con su hueso pero justo antes de que lo golpee el D-3 de Davis brillo haciendo que Veemon Digievolucione a Flamedramon, este detuvo a Mojyamon dándole un puñetazo que lo mando contra unos árboles haciendo que varios se rompan al impactar contra ellos, Flamedramon estaba a punto de usar su técnica pero por alguna extraña razón volvió a ser Veemon, Mojyamon esta furioso se lanzo contra Veemon este cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe pero nunca lo sintió al abrir los ojos estaba Davis atravesando a Mojyamon justo en la parte del corazón, Mojyamon trato de darle con su bumeran pero al tratar de moverse la espada de Davis lanzo una onda eléctrica que hizo que el digimons grita de dolor y caiga sobre sus rodillas cuando este retiro su Katana estaba toda roja y alrededor de esta se veía los rayos de electricidad que largaba la espada en ese momento el Mojyamon desapareció, todos veían la escena horrorizados Davis había matado a un digimon y lo peor aun no tenia ni remordimiento.

Davis: estamos a mano ahora Veemon – Davis miro a Veemon con sus ojos muerto que parecían mas blancos que marrón.

Izzy: ¡NO TENIAS PORQUE MATARLO! SOLO ESTABA SIENDO CONTROLADO – Izzy estaba furioso casi se diría que estaba a punto de golpear a Davis.

Davis: no me confundas con ustedes, yo no tengo porque se misericordioso porque estaba siendo controlado a mí me da lo mismo – Davis le hizo una seña con al cabeza Veemon para que lo siguiera y se fueron del grupo de los elegidos, cuando Veemon miro los ojos de Davis estos por primera vez para él reflejaban tristeza.

Tk: imperdonable no lo perdonare nunca lo are – Tk estaba apretando tan fuerte los puños que sus uñas rasgaron la palma de su mano haciendo que de esta caigan unas gotas de sangre.

Sora: pero que cosa tan cruel que acabo de hacer – Sora miraba como Davis se perdía en la obscuridad del bosque.

Yolei: l-lo m-mato – Yolei tenia la mirada perdida todavía no asimilaba como Davis podía ser tan cruel.

Cody: maldito no había necesidad de matarlo – Cody miraba al piso furioso, él a pesar de recién conocer a su digimon él nunca haría algo así.

Kari: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Kari tenía la mirada en el bosque donde hace minutos había desaparecido Davis, todos se iban caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la televisión que los regresaría a su mundo todos se despidieron de sus amigo pero Armadillomon, Hokmon, Patamon y Gatomon los siguieron a su mundo.

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo de este nuevo fic espero le aya gustado y hasta la próxima amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

En la escuela primaria todo estaba tranquilo como de costumbre, en la sala de computación había cuatro digimons escondidos porque alguien se acercaba se abrió la puerta de la sala de computación.

Patamon: Ah, Tk - Patamon salio volando hasta los brazos de Tk.

Tk: amigo, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? - preguntaba Tk a su compañero digimon.

Gatomon: buenos días Kari – Gatomon estaba parada al frente de Kari, Kari se agacho para estar a la altura de Gatomon le sonrío.

Kari: buenos días Gatomon – cuando Kari termino de decir estas palabras los otros dos digimons se posicionaron al frente de Kari y Tk.

Poromon: ¿Dónde esta Yolei? – el pequeño digimon estaba ansioso por ver a su nueva amiga.

Upamon: ¿no viene Cody? – el pequeño Upamon estaba desesperado por ver a Cody.

Kari: no se preocupen llegaran muy pronto – Kari les sonrío a los dos digimons para que no comieran ansias.

Tk: si ya los escucho – Tk y Kari se dan la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, era Yolei que entro a la sala de computación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Yolei: gracias por esperar tengo un regalo para ustedes – Yolei traía una bolsa que traía muchas barras de chocolate, jalea y cosas por el estilo.

Tk: eso me recuerda que tu familia tiene una tienda de alimentos congelados – Yolei puso la bolsa en el piso justo cuando la bolsa toco el piso los digimon rodearon a la bolsa y empezaron a investigar que traía en su interior, empezaron a devorar todo la única que no comió fue Gatomon que los miraba con una cara de asco y lo único que pensaba era que al lado de esos digimons su futuro iba a ser horrible.

Kari: por cierto, ¿la puerta estará abierta? – Yolei corrió hacia el monitor para fijarse si estaba abierta la puerta del digimundo, en ese momento Tk aprovecho para hablar con Kari de algo que le estuvo molestando todo el día.

Tk: ese maldito hoy no vino a clases ¿tú porque crees? - Kari regreso a ver a Tk muy sorprendida porque nunca había escuchado a Tk hablar de esa manera y menos con tanto odio.

Kari: no lo se, y por favor Tk no hables con tanto odio me duele verte segado por la rabia – en ese momento la furia que reflejaban lo ojos azules de Tk volvieron a ser a los de siempre cuando Kari termino de hablar.

Tk: lo siento – Tk mira al piso porque él no era así.

Yolei: la puerta esta abierta – Yolei dio un grito que hizo reaccionar tanto a Tk como a Kari.

Tk: perfecto, vámonos – Tk se posesiono al lado de Yolei.

Kari: esperen un momento Cody no ha llegado – tanto Tk como Yolei miraron a Kari.

Yolei: ¿Cody?, y porque no ah llegado – Yolei estaba enojada porque Cody aun no llegaba.

Kari: fui a ver que estaba haciendo y el muy terco estaba diciendo que no se ira a su casa hasta que no termine su almuerzo – en la cafetería estaba Cody girando con su tenedor su ultima fruta que era muy diminuta y redonda.

Profesora: no tienes que comértelo todo – la profesora miraba a Cody con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Cody: gracias pero es malo dejar la comida, mi padre solía decir todos los días – la profesora miraba a Cody sorprendida hasta que se canso y se retiro, Cody partió en dos su mini fruta y se comió los dos pedazos, mientras en un departamento estaba un chico de piel bronceada acostado en su cama.

Davis: Demiveemon es hora de ir al digimundo – el nombrado se sentó en la cama porque el también estaba recostado al lado de Davis.

Demiveemon: claro Davis, eres muy listó al darte cuenta que tu Digibays abre la puerta de cualquier ordenador – Davis giro su cabeza para mirar a su compañero.

Davis: tú también crees que soy alguien cruel por haber matado a ese digimon – Demiveemon se enojo al escuchar eso se notaba la furia en sus ojos.

Demiveemon: si no lo hubieras echo ahora de seguro hubieran muerto los demás elegidos – Davis volvió a mirar el techo y se perdió en los recuerdos.

-Flash Back-

Davis estaba atrapado viendo como ese aro maligno se acercaba cada vez mas a Veemon, Davis estaba furioso viendo como ese aro maligo se acercaba a compañero trataba de sacarse esas esposas pero era inútil.

Davis: MALDICION, DEVUELVE MI DIGIBAYS Y MI TERMINAL-D, LIVERA A VEEMON ¡AHORA! – Davis estaba furioso lo único que pensaba el era en machacar a él Emperador del los digimons.

Ken: no me puedes pedir eso, es tu castigo por haber invadido mi jardín privado, veras el momento en que tú digimon se convertirá en mi esclavo – Davis mira a Ken furioso estaba descontrolado mientras Ken se reía de manera superior.

Davis: ¡NO TE ATREVAS! – grito enfurecido Davis, Ken reía como desquiciado.

Veemon: adelante hazlo si puedes pero no lo lograras hacer que me convierta en un vasallo tuyo – Davis miraba estupefacto lo que Veemon decía.

Ken: pero que dices – Ken estaba sorprendido porque normalmente los otros digimon rogaban le suplicaban que no lo hiciera.

Veemon: eh esperado mucho tiempo el momento de conocer a Davis ¿Cómo crees? Que puedo convertirme en un soldado tuyo después de haberlo conocido – Davis abrió los ojos de par en par al saber que alguien estaba feliz de conocerlo.

Ken: ya veremos si no te conviertes maldita basura – Davis al escuchar eso se enfureció todavía más.

Davis: AHHHHHH – Davis grito a todo pulmón, donde estaba Ken empezó a temblar, era Davis quien hacia temblar la montaña donde el estaba atrapado, los ojos de Davis se volvieron de color rojo sangre le empezaron a crecer sus músculos no mucho pero se notaba la diferencia el grito de una manera ahogada en ese momento a Davis lo envolvió una luz de color rojo haciendo trizas la pared de roca en donde estaba él, empezó a caer por el acantilado en el aire se saco su bata y la remera para liberar sus grandes alas blancas desenfundo su katana que era del mismo color que sus ojos fue volando con una velocidad increíble hacia donde estaba Veemon se puso al frente de el y con su katana rompió en mil pedazos el aro maligno que luego desapareció.

Ken: pero que rayos eres – Ken estaba mirando a un Davis muy distinto que voló hasta donde estaba él, Ken miraba sus grandes alas su figura ahora había cambiado pero lo que mas le aterro fueron esos ojos color rojo sangre que irradiaban una sed de sangre impresiónate por un momento no pudo respirar el clima a su alrededor era pesado.

Ken: pero que diablos eres – Davis dio un pasó hacia delante mientras Ken dio uno hacia atrás.

Davis: tu peor pesadilla, eres el primero que me hace sacar todo mi poder ¡DATE POR MUERTO! – Davis se lanzo en contra de Ken pero este en un rápido movimiento hizo para atrás su capa y saco una katana de antes de chocar contra la de Davis se volvió de color azul chocaron las dos katanas sacando chispas rojas y azules.

Ken: tú no eres el único con juguetes – Davis sonrío le quiso dar un rodillazo en la boca del estomago pero Ken salto hacia atrás.

Davis: pelea cobarde – Ken al escuchar lo ultimo se lanzo en contra de Davis los dos manejaban con maestría las katanas cuando estas impactaban en contra un estruendo se escuchaba.

Davis en una rápido moviendo le lanzo una patada pero Ken puso su katana como escudo trato de darle un puñetazo pero Davis se agacho de tal manera que toco el suelo al ver esto Ken sonrío trato de clavarle su katana a Davis pero este con su mano libre la puso en el piso y con fuerza se lanzo hacia arriba como subió bajo a una velocidad impresionante iba a partirle la cabeza en dos Ken solo atino a poner su katana estas al chocar una ráfaga de viento se sintió alrededor de ellos, Ken salto hacia atrás la lucha estaba pareja pero él empezó a sentir el cansancio en cambio Davis estaba como si recién hubiera empezado la lucha y ya había pasado quince minutos.

Davis: basta de juegos el calentamiento ya acabo – Ken miraba furioso a Davis, Davis a una velocidad increíble desapareció reapareciendo al frente de Ken pero este lo único que sintió fue un gran dolor en su hombro, Davis con su katana había logrado cortarle el hombro a Ken no era de muerte pero si era grave la herida, Ken trato de darle un golpe pero este lo detuvo con su mano libre asestando un rodillazo en la boca del estomago de Ken fue tan fuerte el golpe que soltó su katana para agarrarce el estomago, Davis aprovecho el momento para darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiro al piso Davis clavo su katana en el piso lo agarro de su ropa lo levanto en el aire le empego a dar puñetazos en el estomago, cuando Ken reacciono le dio un rodillazo en la cara a Davis cuando su rodilla impacto en la cara de Davis lo soltó el aprovecho esto para darle una lluvia de golpes a Davis, Davis para defenderse puso sus alas como escudo cuando Ken les pego en las alas Davis las abrió de golpe mandándolo a volar, las alas de Davis desaparecieron dejando muchas plumas blancas en el aire sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad de color marrón casi blancos su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad camino hasta agarrar su katana miro donde estaba Ken arrodillado en el piso camino hasta el.

Davis: ahora morirás como un perro – en los labios de Davis se dibujo una sonrisa arrogante casi como un lunático.

Ken: te diré, algo tú aras lo que yo diga – Davis dejo salir unas carcajadas porque ya no aguantaba la risa al ver al Emperador decir esas palabras.

Davis: ¿ah si? Porque lo haría – Davis ya estaba a unos metros de Ken.

Ken: porque sino ellos morirán, me refiero a esa chica que tiene a un Gatomon y el chico que tiene a un Patamon ellos no pueden Digievolucionar y voy a concentrar mis ataque a ellos mira – Davis miro hacia donde señalaba Ken habían fácil como diez digimons en las sombras del bosque que había unos metros atrás de ellos.

Davis: maldito ¡COBARDE! – el que reía ahora era Ken pero Davis estaba furioso sus ojos volvieron a ser rojo sangre.

Ken: tranquilízate o si no mandare a mi ejército a que se divierta con tus amigos – Davis dio un paso hacia atrás y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Davis: piensas que me importan – Ken entro a reír como desquiciado al escuchar eso de Davis.

Ken: te diré lo que tienes que hacer igual, quiero que te odien yo mandare a tres a que los ataquen y por lo menos a uno tendrás que asesinar – Davis estaba por matar a Ken pero en ese momento escucho un grito que lo detuvo.

Kari: BASTA DAVIS, no vale la pena.

-Fin Flash Back-

Davis: lo hubiera matado en ese momento – Davis seguía viendo el techo de su habitación.

Demiveemon: vamos Davis al digimundo – Davis asintió se levanto de la cama puso su D-3 al frente del monitor y ambos desaparecieron, mientras tanto en la sala de computación todavía no aparecía Cody.

Yolei: porque no vemos la televisión – Tk y kari asintieron y se acercaron hasta quedar al frente del monitor, estaban viendo un reportaje de un niño genio justo cuando empezó llego Cody que se puso a mirar con ellos el reportaje hasta que termino todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Tk: ese chico es especial es un verdadero genio – todos le daban la razón a Tk.

Yolei: yo también puedo hacer programas de computadora – dijo ella apagando el monitor muy celosa.

Cody: pero el además es bueno en deportes – Yolei ahora estaba mas celosa.

Tk: ¿nos vamos?, ya llego Cody a quien esperábamos – la puerta se abre y los elegidos se pusieron en posición.

Yolei: ya se abrió la puerta al digimundo – todos ponen sus digibays afrente del monitor y se van al digimundo, pero en otro lado en las grandes calles de Japón un chico iba caminando con el torso vendado a pesar de tener el uniforme se notaba que estaba vendado porque la venda recorría la mitad de su cuello, se paro en seco al ver a un cachorro lamerles los zapatos.

Ken: me ensucias los zapatos – y le da una patada que lo mando a volar luego se estrello contra el piso y se fue corriendo a lo que le daban las patitas, el chico nombrado como Ken Ichijoshi sonreía de manera muy fría, llego a su casa.

Mama De Ken: Ken hijo tengo que ir a mi trabajo, te dejo unos bocadillos – el la miraba como si de basura se tratara para luego encerrarse en su habitación, en el digimundo el emperador estaba cazando a un Elecmon.

Ken: se que estas aquí así que muéstrate, quieres escapar muy bien – Ken silbó y apareció un digimons con forma de dinosaurio y empezó a seguir al Elecmon le dio un latigazo en la espalda para que dejara de correr cuando este ya no podía correr lo atrapo y se lo llevo a una de sus guaridas lo metió en una celda para luego hacerlo que se enfrente contra otro Elecmon pero este tenia el aro maligno empezó una lucha que el maligno Elecmon gano sin problemas.

¿?: Oye Ken ahora ya estarás satisfecho no es cierto – un digimon con forma de gusano apareció.

Ken: cállate Wormon si no quieres ser el siguiente – el digibays de Ken empezó a sonar lo apretó con la mano.

Wormon: ¿Qué sucede Ken? – Wormon vio la cara de Ken.

Ken: de nuevo chicos pero que molestos que son – dijo Ken apretando con fuerza su D-3 su compañero digimon lo veía muy entristecido, mientras tanto en otra parte del digimundo un grupo de chicos caminaba por el bosque.

Cody: c-cambiaron su forma – Cody y Yolei estaban sorprendidos de que cuando llegaron sus dos compañeros cambiaron de forma.

Armadillomon: cambiamos cuando regresamos al digimundo – contesto muy contento como de costumbre Armadillomon, los cuatro chicos vieron que sus digibays empezaron a sonaba.

Kari: ¿Qué es esto? – todos miraban que les marcaba cuatro puntos rojos sus digibays que entendieron que eran ellos luego había otro punto amarillo.

Cody: un Digi-Egg – los cuatros se miraron muy serios podría ser que aya otro elegido.

Yolei: ¿quiere decir que hay un Digi-Egg cerca? – todos asienten dejándola sin duda alguna, los cuatro empezaron a caminar asía donde le marcaba el digibays todos caminaban en silencio.

Ken: ¿Qué están haciendo? – todos miran hacia donde provenía la voz y quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien era.

Yolei: ¿otra vez tú? – Yolei veía a Ken furiosa porque para ella él y Davis eran unos monstruos.

Tk: es inútil Yolei, es tan cobarde que él no esta aquí eso es un holograma – Tk también tenia una mirada de enojo hacia el Emperador.

Ken: ¿cómo es posible? Que seres humanos tan estupidos como ustedes hayan tenido acceso a este mundo – ahora todos estaban enojados pero como siempre Kari miraba tristemente a Ken ella estaba triste por él, después de decir esas palabras apareció Ken pero no solo sino con varios digimons.

Ken: ahora serán castigados, tras ellos Tyranomon – él Tyranomon uso su técnica ¡Aliento De Fuego! Los chicos empezaron a correr.

Cody: ¡Oye pero que rayos estas haciendo!, Armadillomon Digievoluciona – Cody apunto su D-3 hacia Armadillomon.

Armadillomon: Armadillomon Armor-Digivol Ah ¡Digmon! El conocimiento profundo – Digmon se puso al frente de Cody protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

Ken: crees que puedes utilizar de nuevo el mismo truco, ya estoy arto de tanta tontería – Ken salto del lomo del Tyranomon donde el estaba parado.

Yolei: oye alguna vez te han dicho que eres odioso – Ken miro a Yolei con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Ken: Ve Tyranomon – el Tyranomon fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás le dio un golpe a Digmon haciendo que este salga volando por los aires pero se equilibro en el aire y saco sus alas llegando al piso casi sin ningún rasguño en el piso uso su técnica ¡Taladro de oro! Salieron volando varios taladros hacia Tyranomon pero se defendió con su cola.

Cody: Pero que rayos pasa – estaba sorprendido porque el ataque de Digmon no le hizo nada.

Hokmon: Yolei – ella entendió el mensaje y lo hizo digievolucionar a Holsmon, se subió arriba de su compañero y se lanzo en contra de Tyranomon pero Tyranomon uso su técnica que impacto en el suelo por desgracia ellos estaban a centímetros del ataque así que el impacto hizo que Holsmon casi tirara a Yolei pero se equilibro se volvió al ataque y uso su técnica ¡Sol Rojo! Que impacto en el pecho del Tyranomon pero no le hizo nada.

Ken: Crees que la ventaja es el numero – Ken dio un latigazo en el piso y aparecieron otros Tyranomons haciendo un total de cinco que los rodearon.

Gatomon: ¿porque no podes Digievolucionar? – ellos miraban con impotencia a los otros dos digimons que se lanzaron en defensa contra los Tyranomons.

Patamon: queremos pelear con ellos – Patamon y Gatomon se sentían como inútiles al no poder hacer nada.

Ken: mientras tenga el digibays negro conmigo no podrán Digievolucionar, esclavos concentren su ataques en esos dos – Ken miraba como demente a Tk y Kari, Tk puso una cara de espanto igual que Kari.

Tk: pero ¿Por qué? – Tk estaba asustado pero igual se puso afrente de Kari protegiéndola, dos Tyranomons lanzaron sus ataques hacia Patamon y Gatomon ellos empezaron a correr y pudieron esquivar el ataque pero otro se puso afrente de ellos impidiéndoles el paso tiro un manotazo que les dio de lleno a los dos haciendo que se estrellen contra un árbol al instante que ellos chocaron contra el árbol otro Tyranomon casi los pisa ellos corrieron pero otros tres les lanzaron sus ataques ellos corrieron hacia donde estaban Tk y Kari pero apareció Digmon frente los tres Tyranomons para que ellos puedan escapar.

Digmon: los reto monstruos – Digmon empezó a luchar contra los tres digimons, en otro lugar se podían ver a un chico con un digimons caminando por el bosque con paso monótono hasta que al chico le empezó a sonar su digibays.

Veemon: Davis ¿Qué sucede? – Veemon miro a Davis él le regreso la mirada a Veemon.

Davis: creo que hay un Digi-Egg cerca de aquí – Veemon escucho un gran estruendo que luego vino una corriente de aire muy fuerte.

Veemon: Davis creo que – pero Veemon se quedo mudo al ver a Davis tenia una cara que infundía terror con sus ojos rojos como la sangre la sed de sangre le que se sentía en aire le erizo la piel.

Davis: Creo…. Que empezaron la fiesta sin mí – al terminar de decir esto los ojos de Davis volvieron a ser marrones casi blancos y la sed de sangre desapareció dejando respirar mejor a Veemon los dos empezaron a caminar tranquilos hacia donde segundos estaba la pelea, mientras tanteen una cueva estaban tres chicos con dos digimons agitados.

Cody: ¿que ese eso? ¡Son los Digi-Egg!, lo siento chicos pero no puedo dejar sola a Yolei yo se que esta con Digmon pero me preocupa les encargo los Digi-Egg – Tk y Kari se miraron entendieron las palabras de Cody le dijeron que no se preocupe que valla con Yolei que corría peligro.

Tk: no te preocupes Cody desde el principio te íbamos a decir eso Yolei corre peligro no podrá resistir mucho tiempo sola ve Cody – Cody salio corriendo de la cueva a lo que le daban las piernas Tk veía como Cody se preocupaba por Yolei.

Kari: El Digi-Egg de la luz el otro es el Digi-Egg de la esperanza vamos Tk – Kari salio corriendo hacia los Digi-Egg y Tk la siguió por atrás con Patamon y Gatomon pero cuando se acercaron una luz de color rosa y verde salieron de sus bolsillos cuando los sacaron sus digibays cambiaron ahora eran iguales a los de Cody, Yolei y Davis se acercaron a los Digi-Egg y los pudieron levantar salieron unas luces rosa y verde en ese instante Patamon y Gatomon Armor-Digievolucionaron.

Patamon: Patamon Armor-Digivol Ah ¡Pegasusmon! La esperanza naciente.

Gatomon: Gatomon Armor-Digivol Ah ¡Nefertimon! El rayo de luz – Tk y Kari quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de la Digievolucion que habitualmente ellos hacían, pero en la batalla todo andaba mal tanto como Digmon y Holsmon habían perdido en contra de los Tyranomons estaban en la orilla de un acantilado Yolei y Cody unos pasos mas adelante estaban tirados Armadillomon y Hokmon muy heridos.

Ken: ahora mueran basuras – los Tyranomons se lanzaron en contra de ellos Yolei y Cody cerraron sus ojos pero no sintieron nada sino que abrieron los ojos muy bruscamente al escuchar un gran estruendo vieron que en el Tyranomon que estaba Ken había caído al piso porque alguien lo derribo.

Tk: vinimos a ayudar – Yolei y Cody vieron a los dos digimons en donde venían volando Tk y Kari supieron en segundo que eran Patamon y Gatomon.

Pegasusmon, Nefertimon: Fuerza de la unión – ambos digimons rozaron sus patas de delante saliendo un gran hilo dorado que los ataron a los Tyranomons en ese momento se elevaron en el aire y usaron sus técnicas ¡Lluvia De Agujas! ¡Joya Del Nilo! Que impactaron en los cuellos de los Tyranomons que ahí era donde estaban los aros malignos pero desde el bosque apareció otro Tyranomon que uso su técnica que impacto en contra de Nefertimon y Pegasusmon haciendo que vuelvan a ser Gatomon y Patamon.

Tk: ¿pero como? había otro mas – Ken empezó a reír como lunático y cada vez mas fuerte hasta que se calmo.

Ken: la escoria es estupida no se acuerdan que habían cinco Tyranomons y ustedes vencieron a cuatro están perdidos – el Tyranomon se lanzo en contra de ellos todos abrazaron a sus Digimons cerraron los ojos preparándose para su muerte segura.

Flamedramon: ¡Ariete De Fuego! – que impacto contra el Tyranomon derribándolo al piso Flamedramon salto los mas alto que pudo y uso su otra técnica ¡Bólido De Fuego! Que le pego en el pecho fue tan potente el ataque que se levanto una cortina de humo que no los dejo ver nada pero cuando esta se disipo pudieron ver como desaparecía el Tyranomon.

Davis: bien echo Flamedramon – Davis quien estaba a centímetros ahora de Flamedramon y unos metros de los demás elegidos el empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Ken pero un puñetazo lo mando directo al piso.

Tk: MALDITO ESTUPIDO – Tk se puso encima de Davis dándole muchos puñetazos en la cara que él no hacia nada por evitarlos.

: muere – ese susurro fue lo único que escucho Tk.

Bueno hasta acá lo dejo me retiro les aviso que no creo que ponga continuación de este fic este fin de semana por voy a poner la del otro fic así que chau y espero que sea de su agrado.


	4. Chapter 4

Flamedramon: muere – Tk vio como Flamedramon iba a incrustarle en su cuello sus tres garras pero Davis le pega un rodillazo en las costillas haciendo que se caiga para un costado cuando Flamedramon vio que Tk ya no estaba arriba de Davis se freno de golpe.

Davis: ahora basura terminare lo que empecé ese día – Davis desenfundo su katana pero él emperador le sonrío.

Ken: será en otro momento hoy ah sido mucha diversión por un día, nos veremos luego escorias – Ken salto hacia arriba y se subió arriba de un Devidramon, todos miraban a Davis con una cara de furia Tk quien ya se había levantado del piso fue directo hacia Davis pero se freno de golpe al sentir el metal de la espada de Davis en su cuello que se calentaba sin duda si seguía corriendo se lo hubiera incrustado.

Davis: no lo vuelvas a hacer – a Tk la piel se le erizo al escuchar la voz de Davis tan seca y fríamente, los digimons se levantaron cosa que hizo que Flamedramon se pusiera en guardia.

Flamedramon: acaso quieren luchar – los cuatro digimons también se pusieron en guardia el aire se tensaba a causa de sus furias sin duda el ambiente de una lucha.

Gatomon: ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? – Gatomon se lanzo en contra de Flamedramon pero sin su anillo mágico no era rival para Flamedramon, él le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que la lanzo contra sus compañeros que ellos la atajaron para que no se haga mas daño.

Kari: GATOMON – Kari corrió hacia donde estaba Gatomon, la alzo en sus brazos y miro hacia donde estaba Davis lo fulmino con la mirada ella se levanto pero delante de ella apareció Flamedramon.

Flamedramon: ni lo intentes – Yolei y Cody se miraron asintieron apuntaron sus D-3 hacia sus digimons entonces trataron de Digievolucionar pero no pudieron porque ya estaban agotados por la otra pelea.

Tk: eres un monstruo – Davis al escuchar ese comentario sonrío de forma arrogante.

Davis: te equivocas yo no soy un monstruo yo soy… Un DEMONIO – cuando termino de gritar la ultima frase le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago retiro su katana y cuando Tk agacho la cabeza por falta de aire Davis se la agarro para luego darle un rodillazo en la cara que la cabeza de Tk se fue para atrás y luego le dio una barrida en los tobillos que lo tiro al suelo.

Cody: DEJALO EN PAZ – grito furioso Davis fue hacia donde estaba Cody paso al lado de Kari se puso frente a Yolei y Cody para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara a Cody que lo tiro al piso.

Davis: ustedes creen que esto es un parque de diversiones o algo por el estilo mejor váyanse con sus mamis y no estorben niños consentidos – Davis lo miro directo a los ojos para luego darle la espalda camino hacia donde estaba Flamedramon.

Yolei: para que puedas matar más digimons – Davis giro su cuerpo con brusquedad corrió así donde estaba Yolei la miro directo a los ojos pero el color era distinto era de color rojo sangre Yolei muerta del miedo por esos ojos no podía respirar bien las rodillas le temblaban no podía aguantar su propio peso cayo al piso sentada Davis la seguía viendo con tanto odio asta que los ojos de él volvieron a ser marrones blancos camino hacia donde estaba Flamedramon paso por al lado de Kari que seguía teniendo en brazos a Gatomon.

Kari: esto nunca te lo perdonare Daisuke…. Te odio con toda mi alma no sabes cuanto te odio – Kari lo dijo casi en un susurro pero que fue audible para Davis quien al escuchar eso solo le dijo un hmp.

Davis: no me interesa si me odias hazlo con todas tus fuerzas porque yo veo mas miedo que odio tú me temes desde ese día ¿lo recuerdas? Si creo que si Hikari, Flamedramon larguémonos de aquí – Flamedramon volvió a ser Veemon y cuando él miro los ojos de Davis volvió a ver lo mismo que ese día era tristeza, los dos se fueron caminando dejando atrás a un Tk inconsciente a una Yolei muerta del miedo y a un Cody tirado en el piso con su mano en su rostro y muy conmocionado.

Kari: aun lo recuerdo, no se que me hubiera pasado si ese día no me hubieras ayudado – Kari miraba la espalda de Davis y sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

-Flash Back-

Sora: ¿segura que te iras sola? Ya es muy tarde Kari – Sora estaba con Kari en la puerta de su casa.

Kari: no te preocupes Sora, me encontrare con Tai en el camino, regresando al tema yo creo que no tiene sentido pelearse por un broche – Sora al recordar porque estaba enojada con el joven Taichi puso una cara de enojo y miro hacia otro lado.

Sora: yo creo que si tiene sentido nos conocemos desde pequeños y todavía no sabe mis gustos es un imbecil – Kari miraba a Sora con una gota en la nuca y la miraba con mucha diversión.

Kari: a-adiós Sora – Kari saludo a Sora y se marcho ella caminaba por las oscuras calles paso por un callejón que no se veía nada en su interior de ahí sale una mano que la agarra del brazo y la mete adentro del callejón, con una mano agarro sus dos muñecas con la otra tapo su boca y con su gran cuerpo hizo presión para que no se moviera entonces se acerco al oído de Kari.

¿?: Estamos los dos solos y eres muy hermosa que suerte ahora te are sentir una mujer – Kari al escuchar eso las lagrimas le empezaron a caer por su rostro el sujeto le lamió la trayectoria de las lágrimas haciendo que Kari tratara de escapar pero el sujeto tenia mas fuerza que ella, Kari miro hacia fuera del callejón y pudo ver que Tai pasaba por ahí pero estaba escuchando música con los auriculares cosa que no pudo escuchar sus bajos gritos de ayuda el hombre soltó sus manos para darle un puñetazo en la boca del estomago para que se callara ella al sentir que no tenia aire se agacho un poco la cabeza en ese momento le dio otro puñetazo en la cara y se callo al piso sangrando en la parte baja del labio el hombre al verla en el piso se tiro encima de ella le desabrocho el pantalón ella trato de resistirse pero recibió un cachetazo para que se quedara quieta el hombre le bajo los cortos pantalones que traía Kari se los pudo sacar, ella estaba muerta del miedo ya no ponía mucha resistencia por que cada vez que lo hacia el hombre la golpeaba cuando ella sintió que el hombre toco su parte intima grito pero el le tapo la boca y con su mano libre la volvió a golpear en el estomago cuando trato de bajarle su ropa interior alguien le sujeto la mano.

¿?: Ni lo intentes maldita basura – el hombre giro su cabeza para tratar de ver quien había impedido que se aprovechara de esa hermosa niña.

¿?: Si quieres un poco tendrás que esperar – pero recibió una patada en la cara que lo saco de encima de Kari lo agarro de la remera lo levanto del suelo para luego estamparlo contra la pared del callejón le dio una lluvia de rodillazos en el estomago cuando lo soltó el sujeto no podía respirar callo de rodillas en ese momento le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le dio de lleno cuando su cabeza fue hacia el costado por el impacto del puñetazo se pego contra otra pared que había se acerco a una Kari que no paraba de llorar ella estaba estética no podía mover ni un dedo del miedo que tenia se acerco y se agacho para quedar a la altura de su rostro Kari se asusto porque pensaba que era ese hombre.

¿?: Tranquila ya todo paso – pero luego no se escucho nada de parte de este sujeto misterioso porque el violador se había levantado.

¿?: Donde estas maldito – pero el otro sujeto lo rodeo con su ante brazo la parte del cuello y lo llevo corriendo afuera de ese callejón para que lo pudiera ver porque por la escasa luz que había ahí no se veía nada cuando salieron se pudo apreciar a un joven chico y un hombre ya mayor.

¿?: Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya y desde ahora tu peor pesadilla – el sujeto ahora identificado como Davis se lanzo en contra del hombre este trato de darle un puñetazo pero Davis lo esquivo fácilmente dándole un rodillazo con toda su fuerza en las costillas del violador un sonido de que algo se había roto se escucho Davis en ese mismo segundo le dio un gancho en la quijada que lo elevo unos cuantos centímetros en el aire para luego darle una patada en el estomago que lo dejo inconciente en el suelo, Davis escupió al sujeto desmallado se dio la media vuelta y regreso al callejón Kari seguía de la misma manera no podía ni moverse, cuando Davis puso su mano en el hombro de Kari para calmarla ella lo único que hizo fue cubrirse el rostro a pesar de la escasa visibilidad Davis podía ver muy bien parece que sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

Davis: tranquila yo no te are daño ese maldito ya recibió lo que se merecía – Davis miro hacia un costado y ahí estaban los pantalones de Kari él los agarro y se los dio a Kari para que se los pusiera Kari se puso sus pantalones luego se paro con ayuda de Davis ella abrazo a su salvador para buscar refugio las lagrimas no paraban de bajar de su rostro él se las limpio con su dedo y luego caminaron afuera del callejón.

Kari: ¿c-como te llamas? – Kari aun seguía con mucho miedo por lo que casi pasaba en ese callejón de solo pensar lo que hubiera pasado si Davis no hubiera pasado por ahí.

Davis: Daisuke Motomiya – cuando Kari miro sus ojos se sorprendió porque a pesar de ser marrones casi estaban blancos no irradiaban felicidad ni nada que se le pareciera si no que todo lo contrario.

Kari: mi nombre es Hikari Kamiya pero todos me dicen Kari – Davis giro su cabeza y la miro esa sonrisa esos ojos su alma irradiaba paz, tranquilidad y bondad.

Davis: nos veremos – Davis empezó a caminar pero se freno de golpe su mirada reflejaba una furia tremenda.

¿?: Espera mocoso, te arrepentirás por haberle hecho esto al gran Mushu – él sujeto ahora nombrado como Mushu empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Davis.

Davis: no aprendiste la lección maldita basura – cuando Davis giro su cuerpo Mushu se freno de golpe por que cometió el peor error verlo directo a los ojos eso ojos color sangre que irradiaban una sed de sangre impresionante, Davis ahora estaba furioso Mushu trata de golpear a Davis pero lo esquivo Davis dio un pequeño salto y le dio una patada en la mandíbula derribándolo al piso Davis se toco el labio porque algo le molestaba era que el sujeto le había hecho sangrar el labio ahora Davis estaba mas furioso que antes, Davis se lanzo arriba de Mushu que aun no se levantaba de esa patada empezó a darle una lluvia de puñetazos en la cara ya habían pasado como diez minutos y Davis seguía golpeando la cara de Mushu ase rato que este quedo inconciente pero Davis estaba sacado, Kari miraba muy asustada a Davis porque si seguía lo iba a matar pero cuando Davis le iba a dar el ultimo alguien lo agarro del brazo impidiendo que lo siga golpeando.

Tai: ya es suficiente Davis – Davis miro con odio y furia para ver quien se atrevía a detenerlo pero cuando vio que era Tai su mirada volvió a ser la de siempre marrones muertos casi blancos.

Davis: eres tú – Davis se soltó del agarre de Tai para luego pararse de encima de ese sujeto, Tai miro a Mushu y vio como le quedo la cara nariz ya no tenia labios parecían fetas de fiambre los ojos hinchados y de color morado con negro para terminar el rostro destruido sin duda lo había desfigurado, Tai estaba sorprendido miro a Davis como se marchaba.

Tai: ah este sujeto le dio la ostia padre – Tai volvió a ver al sujeto, Davis paso por al lado de Kari pero el miro como ella se corrió de su camino como pensando que Davis le podía hacer daño, Kari se agarro mas fuerte el pecho cuando vio pasar a Davis sus ojos reflejaban miedo, terror por Davis, él paso de largo y se marcho de aquel lugar dejando a un Tai impactado y a una Kari muerta del miedo.

-Fin Flash Back-

Davis ya había desaparecido por la oscuridad del bosque los Tyranomons ya se despertaron marchándose del lugar, Tk ya había despertado estaba un poco adolorido por la pelea con Davis pero no lo demostró, Yolei ya estaba bien el miedo por los ojos de Davis ya se le había ido, Cody recién se levantaba del suelo, los cuatro se marcharon del lugar yéndose a la sala de computación con sus digimons.

Kari: ese chico es inolvidable, ¿Cómo pudo atacar a alguien que no podía digievolucionar? – Kari y Tk miraban una foto de los Tyranomons que Kari había sacado.

Tk: lo que a mí me preocupa es Davis tal vez él no sea un ser humano – ahora los Yolei y Cody estaban confundidos pero Kari no porque savia a que se refería Tk.

Cody: tendremos que derrotarlo a él y al emperador no tenemos otra opción, pero cada Digi-Egg significa algo diferente los Digi-Egg de Yolei Mio y el de ese sujeto de ahí salieron nuestros digimons pero en el caso de Tk y Kari no si no que sus digimons Armor-digievolucionaron


	5. Chapter 5

La existencia es vana en este mundo paradójico, a veces el destino nos tiene preparado cosas que sin siquiera tener conciencia queremos, pero eso solo sirve de base para aquellos que creen en el, para otros el destino no es mas que suerte camuflada dándoles el valor para crear su propio camino, pero al final, sea suerte o destino nadie escapa de la frivolidad de la existencia por mucho que cambien las cosas la esencia siempre estará ahí.

Tk: es verdad, esto ya esta más aya de nuestras expectativas – todos miraban a sus digimons con una pequeña sonrisa, Yolei y Cody se despidieron de Kari y Tk para luego irse con sus digimons Gatomon y Patamon dijeron que se iban a dar una vuelta para hablar de un asunto, Kari miro a Tk y se levanto de su asiento.

Kari: Tk, déjame limpiarte – Kari había sacado un pañuelo limpiando el labio inferior de Tk que tenía sangre pero Tk noto que Kari estaba muy cerca de él entonces se sonrojo, Kari levanto su vista cruzándola con la de Tk ambos se quedaron hipnotizados viéndose a los ojos ambos en un impulso acercaban sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios dándose un beso que ambos no querían cortar por nada del mundo Tk invadió la boca de Kari con su lengua explorando la boca de Kari ambos se besaban con mucha ternura Tk la tomo de la cintura para hacer mas amoroso el beso Kari correspondió rodeando el cuello de Tk estuvieron besándose por un largo tiempo hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran, Kari estaba toda roja igual que Tk.

Tk: K-Kari yo lo s-siento no f-fue mí i-intención – Tk apenas podía articular palabra de los nervios que tenia.

Kari: e-esta….bien….y-yo….quería d-decirte….al….go – Kari no podía decir ni una palabra más, estaba toda roja no podía ni mirar a Tk, este también estaba igual que Kari pero se había decidido a confesar lo que sentía por Kari.

Tk: Kari yo te quería decir que – Tk abrazo a Kari susurrándole lo último en el oído, ese susurro se perdió en el silencio de la habitación que fue testigo de su gran amor, luego de ese susurro llegaron sus compañeros y ambos se marcharon de la sala de computación yéndose cada uno a su hogar, al día siguiente los niños elegidos decidieron atacar una prisión del emperador.

Agumon: ¡Flama De Be! – fue tan potente y certero la técnica de Agumon que rompió fácilmente los barrotes de la celda que ahí habían unos digimons encerrados, Kari y Tai entraron para liberar a los Gotsumons y luego salir corriendo de ahí llegaron a un televisor, justo en ese momento Gatomon se da la vuelta viendo una torre completamente negra esto le extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia luego se fueron al mundo real junto con los Gotsumons, en otra parte del Digimundo.

Ken: Ven esa torre, es la aguja de control y donde este lo que hay a su alrededor me pertenece y todos los que viven aquí son mis esclavos, esta claro – hablo con voz imponente y autoritaria a unos digimons pero había uno que se distinguía.

Gabumon: controla a los digimons con ese aro – el tenia una mirada triste al saber que no podía ayudar a ese pueblo pero todavía le quedaba una opción, mientras tanto en el mundo real.

Izzy: ¡QUE!, ¿Por qué trajeron a los Gotsumons con ustedes? – Izzy estaba enojado porque s alguien los ve podrían meterse en problemas, pero si ese sujeto los veía seria un problema mas grande por lo menos eso pensaba.

Tai: no pudimos evitarlo y no sabíamos si el Emperador de los digimons iba a regresar, verdad Kari – Izzy todavía no estaba de acuerdo hacia que se llevo a los Gotsumons de vuelta al Digimundo pero a una zona alejada de donde estaban antes, luego de media hora regreso Izzy a la sala de computación.

Izzy: listo, los deje en un lugar seguro – Tai estaba enojado ya que Izzy no tomo en cuenta que los Gotsumons corren peligro en cualquier lugar no solo ellos si no que todos los digimons, de un momento a otro Tai se lanzo en contra de Izzy agarrándolo de su camisa.

Tai: ¿Por qué Izzy?, los Gotsumons corren peligro allí – Tai estaba por golpear a Izzy porque el no le contestaba.

Izzy: Por favor piensa antes de actuar, ya pensaste que pasaría si Davis los ve ¡EH! – Tai soltó a Izzy porque el tenia toda la razón porque si Davis los viera los mataría sin piedad, Tai agacho su cabeza y se disculpo con Izzy.

Izzy: vamos amigo no te pongas así, perdóname por haberte hablado así es que – Izzy miro perdidamente el suelo Tai se percato de esto pero cuando iba a preguntarle alguien lo interrumpió.

Cody: ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?, no podemos dejarlo en el Digimundo porque matara a varios digimons – todos miraban el piso sin repuesta hasta que uno hablo.

Kari: no sabemos si es nuestro amigo o enemigo, el mato a dos digimons pero nos salvo varias veces – todos quedaron callados porque lo que había dicho Kari era cierto pero luego un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos, el puño de Tk se había estampado contra un casillero hundiéndolo, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la fuerza de Tk y como había racionado.

Tk: no lo perdono nunca lo are, lo….matare – los ojos de Tk irradiaban furia, venganza, odio, cosa que dejo muda a Kari ver al dulce y amable Tk en esas condiciones le dolía y mucho hasta el punto que una lagrima se le escapo.

Tai: tranquilízate Tk no hay necesidad de matarlo solo tenemos que convencerlo, además acuérdate que él no es un digimon y no puedo revivir si haces eso te convertirás en un asesino – Tai puso su mano en el hombro de Tk pero al hacerlo este se saco la mano bruscamente asiendo que Tai se ponga en posición de pelea, Tk se dio vuelta para verlo a Tai pero no cruzaron miradas porque Tk cubría sus ojos con su cabello, pero Kari llego a mirar los ojos de Tk y se quedo helada por lo que había visto.

Tk: No Tk contrólate no pierdas la calma no dejes que eso gane el control – pensaba Tk mientras seguía oculto tras sus cabellos hasta que se sintió él mismo alzo su cabeza dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

Tk: lo siento Tai tienes razón – todos quedaron aun más sorprendidos por como cambia tan fácilmente de emociones Tk pero Kari seguía aterrada por lo que había visto.

Izzy: mi plan es que lo convenzan a Daisuke que se nos una con su poder estoy seguro que ganaremos, igual creo que solo entenderá por la fuerza así que tendrán que ganarle una pelea para que entienda que trabajando juntos se logran hasta los milagros pero tengan mucho cuidado el poder de su digimon es impresionante y sin contar el de Daisuke acuérdese que él solo derroto a un digimon sin el menor esfuerzo, además que tiene un poder curativo extraño porque cuando el emperador lo apuñalo su herida sano muy rápido hasta a nivel celular yo pensé que porque estaba en el Digimundo pudo hacer ese milagro pero no era así verán yo me puse en contacto con otro niño elegido de los Estados Unidos y me dijo que por más que este en el Digimundo eso es algo imposible de hacer ósea que su cuerpo se cura por si solo además cuando el mato a Mojyamon se acuerdan que el lo atravesó con su espada y cuando la saco esta era de color rojo además tenia como pequeñas corrientes de electricidad a su alrededor definitivamente él es especial de cierta forma así que tengan mucho cuidado – a ninguno de los nuevos elegidos le gusto la idea de que Daisuke se les uniera eran muy diferentes pero para salvar el Digimundo Tk y Kari harían cualquier cosa por salvarlo.

Yolei: Hmp ese patan – Yolei desvío su mirada hacia un costado con claridad se podía ver su enfado pero luego se transformo en terror porque en la puerta del salón estaba Davis apoyado en el marco de la puerta pero su cara reflejaba sorpresa y sus ojos le brillaban un brillo extraño en él pero con preocupación él miraba a Tk, en su cabeza un pequeño digimon de color azul con blanco.

Cody: TU QUE HACES AQUÍ MALDITO – Davis empezó a caminar lentamente con sus manos en los bolsillos paso por al lado de Cody se paro al costado de él luego siguió su camino paso por al lado de una aterrada Yolei que aun recordaba esos ojos rojos que irradiaban sed de sangre se izo para atrás paso al costado de Izzy que estaba sorprendido que no lo hayan notado paso por al lado de Tai que miradaza a Davis sin miedo o sorpresa lo miraba normalmente siguió su camino se paro al frente de Kari la miro a los ojos ella dio un paso hacia atrás porque todavía le daba miedo Davis pero cuando lo vio a los ojos se quedo perdida en sus ojos no eran como ella se acordaba tenían brillo eran marrones claros y no irradiaba esa aura de soledad ya no la intimidaba los ojos de Davis él levanto sus dos manos que le rozaron la remera de la parte de abajo haciendo que se levante un poco las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron el puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, Kari serró los ojos para esperar quien sabe que pero lo único que sintió fue como la apartaba del camino Davis siguió su camino hasta que se volvió a parar esta vez estaba frente a Tk marrones claros y calidos chocaron contra azules cielo.

Davis: ya entiendo porque te tenía tanto odio desde que te vi la primera vez, ahora lo comprendo pero no te preocupes nunca te haría daño….hermano – luego de decir esto Davis abrazo con fuerza a Tk, él no sabia porque pero correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza hasta que una lagrima se le deslizo por su mejilla fue tan sorpresiva esa lagrima que llevo su mano para comprobarlo no savia porque el abrazo de Davis le daba una oleada de sentimientos hasta que se separo.

Tk: ¿hermano? Estas equivocado Davis, explícate a que te refieres – Davis camino hasta una ventana miraba como el atardecer esta terminando para dejar ver el hermoso cielo estrellado, todos quedaron mas que sorprendidos tanto por lo que dijo Davis y por como actúo.

Davis: será a solas solo tú y yo que te parece – Tk le izo una seña para que lo siguiera a afuera del salón cuando Davis empezó a caminar Demiveemon salto de la cabeza de Davis.

Demiveemon: yo me quedo aquí así ustedes podrán hablar a solas – pero justo en ese momento le suenan sus Digibays llamándolos pero cuando sacaron cada uno sus Digibays y buscaron con la mirada a Davis el había desaparecido.

Tk: diablos a que se abra referido con hermano -

bueno pido disculpas por la demora y espero que ahora entienda menos del fic jejeje de nuevo los siento por la espera y espero que lo difruten bay bay


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 4: Un Llanto 1/3

Tai: como siempre, Davis nos deja con más dudas – todos se quedaron mudos por lo que había dicho Daisuke, el cielo se obscureció dejando ver una nubes negras, muestra clara de que una tormenta se desataría.

Tk: luego tendré que hablar con él – Tk mira a Kari que estaba temblando este se acerca a ella pero se da cuenta y da un paso hacia atrás Takeru la mira al rostro y ve lágrimas.

Kari: NO TE HACERQUES – grito y rompió en llanto la portadora de la luz, Tk se sorprendió mucho se acercó pero Kari lloro con más intensidad.

Tk: ¿Kari que sucede? – Tk vio que el rostro de Kari reflejaba terror, terror hacia él, Kari se aferró al pecho de Tai llorando peor aún.

Tai: ¿Kari que sucede? – Tai estaba preocupado por su hermana que no paraba de llorar, Tk miro para todos lados y no aguanto más y se echó a correr.

Izzy: TK – pero era tarde Takeru ya no estaba, salió corriendo del edificio Tai veía del ventanal como corría Tk por el patio dirigiéndose hacia la salida en ese instante la lluvia se desato con furia.

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre Odaiba, las calles estaban vacías, absolutamente desoladas. Había alguien en las calles, corría a como le daban las piernas la lluvia azotaba con fuerza su rostro, llego a una plaza se sentó en un banco, la lluvia ocultaba sus lágrimas.

Tk: ¿Por qué?, aun no puedo sacar de mi mente el rostro lleno de terror de Kari, porque me tuvo tanto miedo – Takeru estaba sentado mirando el suelo, mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cabello y se deslizaba por todo su rostro.

En un edificio se podía apreciar a un joven muchacho y su digimon, se encontraban durmiendo. El digimon dormía plácidamente se notaba en su rostro pero en cambio su compañero tenía el rostro fruncido su compañero se levantó a mitad de la noche vio a su compañero pero no le tomo importancia al asunto y volvió a dormirse. En el sueño de aquel chico.

Había un pequeño niño de siete años atado de las muñecas con los brazos estirados a cada lado y por ultimo parado, la escena era grotesca la débil espalda del niño era azotada ferozmente por quien se hacía llamar su padre.

Mitsui: cuantas veces te dije que no muestres esas asquerosidades – el niño seguía siendo azotado, con cada agote se le habría la piel y algo de sangre volaba hasta manchar la camisa del sujeto mayor.

Davis: p-perdón no lo volveré ah h-hacer – el pequeño tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto derramar lágrimas, le dijo muy bajo mientras seguía siendo azotado.

Mitsui: maldito demonio, de esto te acordaras siempre – Daisuke lo vio horrorizado mientras más lagrimas descendían de sus ojos, Mitsui saco una daga de entre su ropa.

Mitsui: ahora saca esas repugnancias de alas – Davis derrama lágrimas y obedeció, se podía apreciar unas pequeñas alas que apenas eran más largas que sus hombros, el pequeño sintió un dolor insoportable más aún que los agotes en ese momento su frágil mente no soporto más y quedo inconsciente.

En el departamento un joven se había despertado gritando y todo sudado su respiración era muy agitada su compañero se alarmo por ese grito y se quedó petrificado al verlo a los ojos, los ojos de Davis reflejaban miedo, tristeza, odio, ira y nostalgia, Demiveemon decidió dejarlo pensar solo.

Davis: mierda pensé que ya lo había superado – pensaba mientras veía por su ventana como estaba amaneciendo, una lágrima se deslizo por el rostro de Davis que este seco de inmediato y se sorprendió.

Davis: hasta un demonio puede llorar – Davis se entristeció al recordar cosas que no quería recordar, se levantó de su cama salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hasta el baño se despojo de su ropa, se metió a la ducha el agua tibia recorría su leve cuerpo marcado, Davis llevo su mano hasta su hombro y se tocó una cicatriz dejo su mano ahí para después apretar esa parte con fuerza, sus ojos reflejaban odia e ira hacia una persona, mientras en el aeropuerto se veía salir de este a una adolescente que tamo un taxi.

¿?: Espera un poco más pronto estaremos juntos – luego esa muchacha miro el sol que recién daba sus primeros rayos de luz para luego mirar la ciudad desde adentro del taxi.


End file.
